Mad Banquette of Darkness
by TraditionalTwist
Summary: What would have happened in My Hero Academia if Tokoyami would have been the one captured by the villains at the camp arch instead of Bakugou? How would All for one react to this change in Shigaraki's plan? Dark Shadow will do what ever it takes to protect his host as Tokoyami has to deal with the trauma of being captured by the League of Villains. Can love help him and Dark Shadow
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my new Tokoyami fic! I want to put a bit of a warning; this story will have some dark turns. I think this first chapter sets the mood and will most likely be the darkest it gets. There is some Trauma topics This story will have a happy ending for all who worry. I love my Dark Chicken too much for him to be in pain. I wanted to explore the idea of what would have happened if the villains got Tokoyami instead of Bakugou during the camp arc. Please let me know what you think. I would love to know your opinions.**

 **Love**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 1**

The training camp was supposed to be fun and hard work. They were to push themselves to the limits and advance their quirks. Only a few days, the trip was spoiled by the League of Villains. The trip ended with several students injured due to gas poisoning or fights with villains, and one student missing; Tokoyami Fumikage.

The students found out the League was after their classmate Bakugou Katzuki at the camping trick, and work hard to protect him, even if he didn't want it. The class never that this would have left an opening for another one in their class to be taken.

While in the forest, Tokoyami and Shoji Mezo encountered the death row villain, Moon Fish. With his razor like teeth he managed to slice off one of Shoji's six limbs. The sight of blood enraged Tokoyami, and Dark Shadow was able take control. The quirk grew to imaginable size, wiping out rows of trees with the swipe of its large dark claw. The immense power was taken down by the light produced by Bakugou and Todoroki. However, once the dark quirk had calmed down, the group of teens left an opening.

A villain had been hiding in the shadows. Mr. Compress, a magician looking man, threw two marbles out and chapter both Tokoyami and Bakugou. Though their classmates put up an incredible fight, only one marble was released, and that was the one with Bakugou. Dabi and the other villains showed off his prize by freeing Tokoyami from his round prison and stepping back into a giant black portal with his hand around the teens neck.

Tokoyami stared at his classmates, a tear dripping from his eye. "I'm sorry," he managed to say before being completely engulfed by the swirling abyss.

Midoriya was completely shattered. Blinded by his need to protect Bakugou, the concept that anyone else could have been taken or hurt never crossed his mind. His selfish intentions left a classmate in danger. And now Midoriya was left sitting in the hospital, dwelling in his failure as a hero.

The green haired boy was surprised when there was a knock at the door. In walked Kirishima, Todoroki, Ochaco, and Iida. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to check on you," Iida stated.

"How are you feeling, Deku?" Ochaco asked.

Midoriya hung his head. "My arms are getting better. I really did a number on my arms."

"Those casts look serious," Todoroki commented.

Midoriya nodded. "I'm lucky recovery girl was able to heal them. I am going to have some really bad scars but using my arms again to such an extent I may not be able to use them."

A knock at the door caused the group to turn. In entered the other conscious members of their class minus Yaoyorozu. Even Bakugou walked into Midoriya's room. They each looked exhausted. It had only been a few hours since the attack at the camp."

"What are you all doing here?" Midoriya asked.

"Kirishima texted us all to meet here," Shoji stated. The rest of the class nodded.

"Thanks for meeting here everyone," Kirishima said.

Bakugou stomped up to Kirishima. "Enough with the formalities! Why did you call us all here you red-haired idiot?"

Kirishima nodded, swallowing all emotion aside from serious. "Right. I'll just get to the point. I overheard Momo give All Might a tracking device. She could make one for us, so we could go help save Tokoyami."

"Do you really think that's possible?" Shoji spoke with one of his large tentacle limbs. The rest of the class began to mumble amongst each other.

Kirishima nodded. "I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing. I didn't help fight at all back at camp and can't help feel that if I could have run out and provided some more support that maybe we wouldn't be missing a classmate."

Bakugou landed his fist into Kirishima's head. "Don't be an idiot! If you go out there you risk everything the pros have planned. You could easily fuck the whole thing up!"

"Not if we are careful!" Kirishima argued. "If we stay off to the side and just watch. We are the back up to the pros!"

"I agree with Bakugou, ribbit," said Tsuyu. The entire class was stunned at the frog girl's statement. "If we were specifically told leave this to the pros."

"Besides, interfering is breaking the law!" Iida lectured.

"I can't just leave Tokoyami without any hope. We should go after him," Shoji stated, clenching his fists. "He doesn't have anyone else to look out for him. It doesn't feel right to just sit and watch when we could do something."

"It doesn't matter how righteous our feelings are. If we start another fight...if we break the law...then we're no better than the villains," Tsuyu said.

Kirishima turned to Midoriya. "Midoriya, lend me a hand. What do you think?"

Midoriya's body began to shake. "When they took Tokoyami through that dark portal, my body stopped moving. All I did was watch! I can't sit by and watch more. I failed him! I was too blinded by trying to protect Kacchan."

"I didn't need your protection!" Bakugou yelled.

"Bakugou, this is a hospital. Keep your voice down," Iida chastised.

"Those villains have our friend!" Shoji yelled. "He's my friend and I couldn't reach him.

"That's not your fault," Todoroki mumbled. If I would have been able to act a little quicker, I would have been able to grab Todoroki."

"You all are being idiots!" Yell Bakugou. "You are moping around and thinking about what could have been done doesn't change anything!"

"Kacchan! You can't act that tough! They would have you too!" Midoriya shook with anger.

Bakugou marched up to Midoriya's bed and loomed over him. "You think I don't realize that. Shit! Of course, I know that! I could easily be the one taken. But you idiots were too busy talking about how to protect me than being aware of your surroundings. We were ambushed, and the villains got something from us!"

"Wouldn't you want us to come after you if they had you?" Midoriya asked.

"Hell no!" Bakugou yelled. The rest of the class shook at the blonde's immediate response.

"Why?" Midoriya was clearly hurt b Bakugou's immediate response. "Why would you not want us to help you?"

"Piss off, Deku!" Bakugou interjected. "You are not the only hero in the world! In fact, none of us are heroes in this room. We are in training! The actual pros, the ones who know what the fuck they are doing, are working on an actual plan. Do you really not trust All Might and the other pros enough to be able to face a foe we couldn't take on?"

Bakugou turned and stared down the rest of the class. Todoroki glared back. "You don't have to be so hateful. None of us are saying we don't trust the pros. We are just saying that we could help."

"How can you help if you aren't even legally allowed to use your quirk to help fight? Iida asked. "Or have some of us forgotten a lesson from our past." The class president stared at Todoroki and Midoriya. They both lowered their heads in shame.

"You are right," Midoriya sighed. "We need to leave this to the professionals."

"That doesn't mean we have to wait alone," Tsuyu said. "We can all stay together and wait to hear if it is successful or not. We are stronger together."

"Do what you want. I'm going home." Bakugou shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room.

"Bakugou, wait!" Kirishima raced after him. Kaminari and Sero shared a shrug and raced after Kirishima.

Others left and all that remained in the room were Midoriya, Iida, Tsuyu, Ochaco, Todoroki, and Shoji. They waited in silence, listening to the hospital electronics beep. Shoji changed is tentacle on his uninjured arm and turned it into a mouth.

"I'm worried about Tokoyami," he admitted.

"Ribbit," Tsuyu patted Shoji's arm. "We are all worried. It's hard to know our friend is in danger. I've fought with his several ties. He is a good fighter. He can protect himself if he needs to."

"Tokoyami is strong," Todoroki nodded in agreement. "He took down that Moonfish villain on his own."

" _That's only if they don't keep him in the light_ ," Midoriya thought. " _Dark Shadow is weak to light."_

"We have to stay positive," Ochaco stated. "All the best heroes are preparing to save him. They will get him back."

"And when Tokoyami is back, we will be around welcome him," Iida added.

"We should plan on a celebration," Ochaco suggested. "Perhaps we can contact his family. Then we can be supporting them as well."

"Tokoyami has no family to speak of," Shoji said.

"Then that is more reason we need to prepare for him to come back safely," Tsuyu said.

"Right." The group gathered chair and began discussing plans for their friend's safe return. A coping mechanism for their lack of action, sure, but something to distract them for all their greatest fears.

Tokoyami had been knocked unconscious. The man holding his neck had hit him in the head hard enough that he had no seen exactly where he had made it. Now finding consciousness again, he was trying very hard to find his bearings. He was constrained to a chair, with a large bright light shining on him. He could hear voices in front of him. As he blinked he slowly began to make out what looked like a bar with several people standing and talking. A television was on a black screen behind them. The vision cleared up, and Tokoyami finally remembered, these were villains. He was their hostage.

He recognized some of the villains. The first one he saw was the white-haired hand villain, Tomaru Shigaraki standing in front of the bar. He was facing Mr. Compress and Dabi. A blonde-haired girl, Toga, was sitting at the bar playing with a knife, while the giant black gas villain, Kurogiri, was drying a glass with a rag. The three other villains, Twice, Spinner, and Magne, sat at a table along the far wall watching the three standing villains with lazy expressions.

"That is the wrong one!" Shigaraki stamped his feet. "We needed Bakugou, not this bird head!"

"I had the other at one point," Mr. Compress responded, "but those brats took him from me. This one is powerful! You should have seen his quirk. It took out Moonfish with one hit. He destroyed so much land and forest. There is more potential on our team with this one."

"If you had seen the footage from the sports festival you would know he is nothing in he light! Why would we want someone with such a big weakness? You failed!" Shigaraki rubbed his temples with his fingers. "I should just dispose of him right now."

"Why are you disappointed?" Dabi asked. "You are getting the reaction that you wanted from the media. Just because his is not the student you wanted doesn't mean we failed."

"Shigaraki, you should listen to them. Your team was successful in the mission. Just look at today's paper." Kurogiri put down the glass he was drying and handed Shigaraki a paper. "The main headline is all about the attack."

"I suppose that this was not a complete waste." Shigaraki turned his head to stare a Tokoyami.

Tokoyami flinched, and Shigaraki walked towards him. The teen felt his eyes widen, and his heart beat picked up. This villain had just talked about disposing of him. What could he possibly want with him?

Dark Shadow felt the panic in Tokoyami. _"There is too much light for me to fight for long,"_ Dark Shadow informed him.

" _I don't think we could get out of these restraints,"_ Tokoyami replied to his quirk.

"It's nice to see you are awake," Shigaraki replied. "You see, you were not part of our original plan. I have learned that talking out my problems seem to help though, and since you seem to be my main issue, talking to you should help clear up my dilemma." He lightly gripped Tokoyami's arm with all but his middle finger. "I wanted that explosive classmate on our team. Since we are now down three members, we have some openings. Are you interested in one of our positions?"

Tokoyami gulped. "If I don't want to join you?"

Shigaraki frowned slightly. "I have a very itchy finger, that once placed down can cause great pain." He tapped his middle finger on the teens arm. The shirt disintegrated and the skin on the top of Tokoyami's arm cracked. Tokoyami grit his teeth in pain. "The choice is yours."

"No!" Dark Shadow yelled and shot out of Tokoyami's chest, sending Shigaraki flying into the bar.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled. " _What were you thinking?"_

" _He hurt you!"_ Dark Shadow thought, diving back into Tokoyami's body.

"You are a nuisance," Shigaraki said.

The blonde jumped up, excited for the action. "Oh, Shigaraki! Let me stab him!"

"Show restraint, Shigaraki," a voice through the television spoke.

"Master," Shigaraki said standing and moving towards the television.

" _Master?"_ Tokoyami thought. He glanced around at the other villains. They were staring nervously at the screen. Twice took a step back from the television.

"Getting rid of this boy will not help you with your goal. You must corrupt the heroes to corrupt society. You are being too impatient with your new pet. You can not force someone with a sentient quirk to follow you. It is not just him you must train but the quirk," the man on television stated.

"Do you desire his quirk for your collection?" Shigaraki asked.

" _Desire my quirk? This man cannot have Dark Shadow!"_ Tokoyami flinched in his restraints.

"It would be pointless to try and take a sentient quirk," the master stated. "A nomu doesn't have the brain capacity to operate it. No, we need to train this one. I want you to watch what I do, Shigaraki. I need you to learn how to use others for their quirk. Send him to me with the restraints, Kurogiri."

"Right away," Kurogiri said.

A black void engulfed Tokoyami. The teen fell through the mist landing in a dark room illuminated by glowing screens. A tall man in a black suit stood before him. His face was covered in a large, black mask with several metal tubes.

"Hello, Tokoyami Fumikage," he said.

Tokoyami pressed himself back against the chair. Never had he seen such an intimidating man. His breath was menacingly deep through his metallic mask. Tokoyami could admit to himself that he was now terrified.

"You have a powerful quirk, but it lacks the endurance to maintain its strength in the light." The man chuckled. "I watched the sports festival. Third place is quite impressive, especially with how much energy your quick had to exert. I think that endurance can build, and with the endurance, your loyalty. The sooner you chose to join us, the sooner you will be able to leave that chair. Now that I have explained the expectations, are you going to cooperate with myself and my apprentice, Shigaraki?"

Tokoyami stared angrily at the man. "If Shigaraki is one you choose to be your apprentice, then you are not someone I want to a line myself with."

"We will see if you change your mind." Black and orange tentacles sprouted from the man's finger. "We will begin."

The tentacles grew at a rapid rate and dove into Tokoyami's chest, piercing the skin. Tokoyami shouted in pain. Dark Shadow erupted out of his chest, screeching as it was pulled from the teens body. The man then shown a light on Dark Shadow through his other hand, and the shadow coward as it was forced out.

"It doesn't matter I you are awake or not. I will use your quirk and activate your quirk with out you. That shadow will learn who it's real master is as well as you." The master of the villain's pulled the tentacles out of the teen.

Tokoyami reeled as the objects left his body, blood stains reminding him of where the once where. The villain smiled and shot the tentacles out again into a new part of Tokoyami's chest. Tokoyami cursed and his body bucked. This action continued for several hours before the villain pulled out for the final time that night.

"That is all the time I have for you now. I will be back shortly. Use this time to recharge in the dark." The man left.

Dark Shadow crawled onto the teens shoulder and nuzzled him. " _I'm so sorry. I can't stop it."_

" _I understand, we will get through this."_

" _He keeps hurting you."_

" _Yes."_ Tokoyami nodded.

" _I want to protect you, but I can't."_

" _I will endure this until someone comes. I'm sure someone will come get us. You should rest while it is dark, and we are alone."_

Dark Shadow coed and rubbed it's face along Tokoyami's. " _If I rest you will be left alone."_

" _It will be fine,"_ Tokoyami reassured the creature. _"I will try to sleep as well."_

The teen closed his eyes as he felt the shadow enter him. At least he would have time away. Or so he thought. What felt like only moments was, in actuality, only an hour. The door opened and the man in the mask entered back again.

"Shall we continue?" The tentacles grew out of his hands.

This continued for hours. The pain, the darkness, the bright flashing light. It was repetitive and painful. Tokoyami taking the brute force of the pain, while Dark Shadow grew and struggled against h light. The quirk was panting, and Tokoyami was strained. The man in the suit left leaving Tokoyami to slowly weep.

Dark Shadow crawled around the boy. Trying to provide some sort of comfort. _"You aren't the one that's supposed to take the damage,"_ Dark Shadow thought.

" _I'm sorry you are stuck with such a weak host,"_ Tokoyami apologized.

" _You are not weak. I wish I could protect you more."_

" _You've always protected me, Dark Shadow. Remember the orphanage? You were always guarding me while I slept so none of the other kids would bother me in my sleep."_

" _Those kids were shits."_

" _I wish it wasn't so dark,_ Tokoyami mumbled in his mind. " _It's ominous to think what else could be around us. Did that man even leave? What if he is just standing and watching us. Maybe he is just waiting."_ The teen's heart rate increased. He felt like he was sprinting. " _He could come back at any time. I can't do anything against him!"_

" _Calm down,"_ Dark Shadow thought and rubbed against Tokoyami's chin. " _Panicking will not help you."_

" _What else can I do?"_

" _You should rest and sleep."_

" _I don't want to sleep. It's too dark. HE will come back."_

" _Then I will stay out here with you, so you are not alone."_

" _Thank you, Dark Shadow."_

The man returned. He stood relaxed a small distance away. "Would you like to join our team? No hero can find you where I have you hidden."

Tokoyami didn't speak. He just shook his head no.

The man sighed as the black and orange tentacles extended from the tips of his right hand. "Perhaps you will change your mind after today."

A pattern quickly emerged; pain, darkness, pain, darkness. Everything felt surreal. Sometimes it felt like the Man only left Tokoyami and Dark Shadow for a few moments, while other times it felt like hours. Nothing was predictable except for the sensation of pain that would come, and Dark Shadow's attempt to care for the teen. Tokoyami was slowly losing hope.

" _Dark Shadow I am sorry you are stuck with someone unlovable?" Tokoyami asked._

" _Why would you think that?"_ The shadow sounded shocked.

Tokoyami kept his eyes closed. He couldn't see anything, anyway. " _My parents left us because of me. I am wild, and other's always stay away. There must be something wrong with me."_

" _There is nothing wrong with you. You are just different."_

" _Maybe I am just a bad person."_

" _Stop. You are not a bad person."_

" _Then why is all this pain happening to me?"_ Tears leaked from Tokoyami's eyes. " _Surly I did something wrong to deserve this."_

" _You didn't do anything wrong. You should try and sleep."_

" _I don't want to sleep, Dark Shadow. The pain is in the dreams too."_

Dark Shadow wrapped its arms around the teen. _"I know."_

 **Pain, darkness, pain, darkness.**

" _I'm sorry Dark Shadow."_

" _Why are you sorry?"_

" _I'm sorry that you are stuck with me."_

" _I'm not. I am sorry I can't take some of this pain for you."_

" _My shirt is ruined. I can feel the air move through the holes."_

" _It is. You will need to buy a new one."_

" _I feel like I'm bleeding a lot. Am I?"_

" _You are. You will have a lot of scars. Recovery girl will fix you up."_

" _I don't think she can fix up everything."_

" _We will have to see when you see her."_

 **Pain, darkness, pain, darkness.**

" _Fumikage?"_

" _Yes, Dark Shadow."_

" _Why are you not thinking anymore?"_

" _It's a lot of energy. I'm tired."_

" _You should sleep then."_

" _I will once I die."_

" _Fumikage, don't you dare think like that."_

" _Dark Shadow when I did will you find a new host?"_

" _You are not going to die."_

" _Everyone dies, Dark Shadow. Some of us just die sooner."_

" _You have a long life to live. We will be heroes, remember?"_

" _You still haven't answered my question. Will you find a new host?"_

" _I don't know what will happen."_

" _Perhaps we will find out soon."_

Dark Shadow growled. " _I will not let that happen."_

 **Pain, darkness, pain, darkness… silence.**

Tokoyami felt like he was floating. He couldn't see anything as his as he weightlessly moved about the abyss. He couldn't feel any pain either. His entire body was cold and numb.

"Dark Shadow, where are we?" He asked out loud. There was no response. "Dark Shadow?"

Tokoyami tried to forcibly activate his quick, but nothing happened. In fact, he couldn't move anything. His entire body was locked in one position. He was floating still. He felt dizzy, and his heart began to race. "Dark Shadow! Where are you?" Tokoyami was panicking. He had never been so alone before. He always had Dark Shadow. His life was never this silent. This dark void was frightening. Tokoyami screamed as loud as he could. He could do nothing but spin into the unknown space. He was alone, in the dark, and scared.

Suddenly a blinding light flashed in his face. His body was warm. His chest, back and arms were in immense pain as he stared into the face of All Might. Endeavor stood on his other side, blasting light.

"Tokoyami! My boy! Can you hear me?" All Might bellowed.

"He is in shock," Endeavor stated. "I will get the ambulance."

"Don't leave," the ghost of Tokoyami's voice called out to Endeavor.

The flamed hero turned, surprised at the desperate plea. He looked to All Might or an explanation. All Might shared the puzzled expression. "I need to get the ambulance," Endeavor said.

"No," Tears dripped down Tokoyami's face. He extended his hand towards Endeavor. "Please don't turn out the light. I don't want to be alone in the dark anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello wonderful people! Thank you all for you lovely support on this fic! I am so happy to hear the positive support on this dark and twisted story. I am hoping to get a chapter out once a week. I will do my best! The school year has started, so I am trying to keep my life organized! Let's do it.**

 **Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 2**

Three days had passed since Tokoyami had been captured by the villains. A press conference was being held by the school to answer the presses questions. Midoriya had finally been able to go home from the U.A. hospital. It didn't feel right to be home while Tokoyami was still at the hands of villains.

Midoriya sat on the couch in his living room with Ochaco, Iida, Tsuyu, and Todoroki. His friends were all spread around the room. Tsuyu was sitting on the ground, Iida was on the couch sitting up straight. Ochaco and Todoroki sat on either side of Midoriya. They were watching the press conference that Aizawa Sensei and Principle Nezu set up about the current missing student situation.

"What is your reaction to this disaster?"

"How can parents feel secure about their students going to U.A.?"

"Can you give us more information about the student captured? We know he has a quirk powered by darkness Does that reflect in his personality as well?"

"Wow! Those reporters are being rough on Aizawa sensei and Principle Nezu," said Ochaco.

"They are answering with great information and respect," Iida stated. "There isn't much more that can be said."

"The reporters aren't going easy on them," Todoroki added. "I hope that Tokoyami never has to hear this."

The group stared at the screen as Aizawa stood to answer the last question. "Tokoyami is a very dedicated student from a humble background. Just because he is quiet does not mean he isn't passionate about being a hero." Aizawa continued to speak only positively about his student, deflecting any questions involving Tokoyami's persona life. When the conference finished the group left the television running as they thought over the program.

"Aizawa really pays attention to us, ribbit," Tsuyu commented. "Tokoyami would probably be very grateful to know that Aizawa is so understanding."

The news music plays across the screen, drawing the student's attention. A news anchor appears on the screen. A breaking news banner flashed on the screen and a reporter sat in front of the screen.

"Breaking news! A battle is going on in downtown Musutafu. A group of pro heroes are in battle downtown. We go live to our eye in the sky."

The news switched to an image from a team in a helicopter. "This just in! All Might has just arrived at the scene! It appears that one of the villains is standing with the captured student in hand."

There the camera zoomed in to show a building that had be toppled to the ground. Within the debris, the motionless body of Best Jeanist, Mount Lady, Tora, and Orca lay amongst the ruble. All Might stood facing a man in a suit with a large black mask stood in the center. The villain held before him a limp Tokoyami by the neck. Tokoyami's chin was down, and his feet were not touching the ground.

The group of teens sitting in the living room all gasped at once. "It's Tokoyami!"

"He looks so limp," Iida stated.

"He's no… dead, is he?" Ochaco asked.

"You can't think like that," Tsuyu spoke. "If he were dead it would be pointless for the villain to be holding him to All Might."

"This is really bad. It looks like he has been through a lot," Midoriya said as the camera zoomed in. Tokoyami's shirt was riddled with holes. The shirt and his skin were stained with blood.

The teens watched as the villain's fingers turned into orange and black tentacles that jabbed into Tokoyami's back. From the teen, Dark Shadow emerged. In the cover night, he was large. Dark Shadow's eyes were red, and it grew, and listed Tokoyami.

"He's out of control," Todoroki said.

The now story high creature took a step towards All Might, but swiftly turned back towards the villain. Though the camera crew was far away, they were able to hear the bellowing deep voice of the giant monster.

"You will not control us!" Dark Shadow lunged at the villain. A giant claw swung at the villain, causing him to jump back. All Might jumped away. The villain dodged and weaved between the shadow, taking a hit and flying into a nearby building. He stood up, a weird dark liquid surrounding him, and vanishes.

Dark Shadow and Tokoyami turned to Face All Might. Tokoyami's legs twitched. It seemed he still had some fight in him.

"All Might!" Midoriya yelled.

"This is bad. They need some light, ribbit," said Tsuyu.

As if on command, flames flew towards Tokoyami, and dark shadow slowly dwindled inside his hosts body. Endeavor appeared beside All Might. All Might picked up Tokoyami and handed him to Endeavor. Endeavor walked towards an ambulance while All Might quickly helped his fallen comrades.

"They got him!" The group cheered together!

"They are probably taking him to the hospital by U.A. since they are so close," Iida concluded.

Midoriya stood up. "We should go greet him. At least let him know he has people in the waiting room excited to see him." The group nodded. They all rushed to get their shoes on and walked out the door.

Tokoyami had lost conscious once he was placed in the ambulance. The medics strapped him into the gurney before driving off. As a hero, and his teacher, All Might rode along with the teen. The hero was silently enraged. He was proud that the boy had managed to fight back when the tie was right, but he couldn't help but feel displeased that his arche nemesis managed to escape once more.

All Might looked at what All for One had done to this poor boy. Dozens of incisions could be seen on Tokoyami chest. All Might couldn't even picture the boy's back. There was blood stained across his skin. The trauma that his student had probably experienced made the hero sick. Tokoyami was already quiet and sensitive. All Might couldn't help but wonder how this event make impact his hero abilities.

All Might's thoughts ended as the ambulance pulled up to the hospital. Tokoyami's eyes opened. There was a dark rim around his red iris that slowly filled the whites of his eyes. His limbs pushed against the straps. "Let go!" A scratchy voice roared from him.

All Might stood beside him as he flailed. He helped lift the gurney out of back with the ambulance and walked beside the teen. "Tokoyami, my boy, it is all right. You are the hospital."

Tokoyami continued to fight against the restraints. "No straps!" He yelled, fingers scratching at the bed.

" _All for One must have kept Tokoyami restrained,"_ All Might thought. He needed to reassure the boy he wasn't going to be tortured and more. "They are for your protection, Tokoyami. It will be alright."

He continued to move alongside Tokoyami as they reached his room. A nurse placed her arm against All Might. "Mr. All Might, I will need you to wait outside the room while we start the examination."

All Might was going to speak but was cut off by an elderly voice. "Don't worry, I'll be the one in there." All Might looked down to see recovery girl walking past him. Aizawa was following her.

"I'm glad the press conference worked," Aizawa said. "How is Tokoyami doing?"

"He fought back, but it seems he is still in a fighting mode," All Might informed the duo.

Recovery girl frowned. "That poor boy. Hopefully he will calm down once we get an I.V. in him." A doctor wearing a mask walked up beside Recovery girl. She nodded at him and walked to the room. "We will call if we help," she added walking into the room.

All Might exhaled. "I know Tokoyami is probably too exhausted, but I feel the need to know what those fiends did to him."

"I'm angry as well," Aizawa said, "but we have to work around him. We need to check out the damage and make sure he is alright."

"All Might! Is he here?"

All Might and Aizawa turned and saw a group of teens approaching him. "Midoriya, Asui, Todoroki, Uraraka, Iida, what are you doing here?"

"We came to see Tokoyami." Midoriya said running up to the teachers.

"You kids shouldn't be here," Aizawa scoffed. "He isn't in a state of mind to see anyone."

As if on cue, a loud shout emerged from the room. "NO!" Loud bangs and crashes were heard inside. Recovery girl and a doctor wearing a mask darted out of the room.

"That didn't work like we wanted," Recovery Girl said to the doctor. The doctor nodded his head in agreement.

Tsuyu placed a finger to her chin. "What were you trying to do that made Dark Shadow so upset?"

Recovery Girl turned her head towards the girl, slightly confused. "That's Tokoyami, my dear. We were trying to get an I.V. into his arm, but he keeps fighting it."

"Ribbit, then why did Dark Shadow yell?"

"What do you mean, Asui?" Aizawa asked.

"Dark Shadow's voice is different from Tokoyami's. It's higher pitch, can't you tell?"

"But Dark Shadow wasn't being emitted from Tokoyami at all," explained Recovery Girl.

All Might stroked his chin. "When Tokoyami woke up in ambulance, his eyes were dark with some sort of mist. He was trying to fight his way out of the restraints. He did fight back when All for One released him."

"He could be stuck in defensive mode," Aizawa stated. "That kid has been trying to survive for a little more than three days on his own. It would make sense that he is only able to attack right now."

All the adults pondered silently for a moment. "We could call Midnight," Aizawa suggested.

All Might nodded. "That is one way to sedate him."

"That may be a little excessive." Recovery Girl looked to Tsuyu. "Asui, you and Tokoyami have been paired up several times, correct?"

Tsuyu nodded. "Yes, and we have never lost."

"That was going to be my next question," Recovery Girl said with a smile. "I want you to come with me. If he is still fighting, seeing a successful partner may help calm him down."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Aizawa questioned.

"Asui has a level head and excellent communication. She also has a successful track record with Tokoyami. He has trust in her. I think this is possibly our best. What do you think Asui?"

"Ribbit, I will do my best." Tsuyu sounded slightly nervous, but Recovery Girl grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it.

"You will do just fine dearie. Now come with me. I want you to go in first."

"I'm going to call Midnight just in case," Aizawa said pulling out his phone.

Recovery Girl shook her head. "Whatever makes you happy, Aizawa. Stay out here then. The rest of you, go wait in the lounge area. We will come get you in a bit."

The group exited the area outside the room. Aizawa placed his phone to his ear and walked into a nearby hallway. Recovery Girl pulled Tsuyu to the door and opened it. The pair were immediately greeted by a loud shout.

"No needles!"

"Ribbit, I don't have any needles," Tsuyu said coming into the room. She moved slowly, keeping her hands up in front of her chest. She choked down a gasp when she saw Tokoyami in person. His skin was red, holes perforated his body. His eyes were so dark. They were black and purple swirling mist.

He was just as surprised to see her. Tokoyami's mouth opened, but a slightly higher voice came out. "Asui?"

"Yes, call me Tsu or Tsuyu. Are you… are you Tokoyami? Your eyes are different" She asked.

"Tokoyami is hurt," the boy said.

"So, this is Dark Shadow," Tsuyu stated. Tokoyami's head nodded.

"Dark Shadow," Recovery girl interjected. The male teen growled. "Dark Shadow, I am Recovery Girl. I need to give Tokoyami an I.V."

"NO!" He shouted. "This body has been through enough. No more piercing!"

"But Dark Shadow, Tokoyami needs medicine. That will make him feel better," Tsuyu explained.

"He is hurt," Dark Shadow repeated.

"Yes, ribbit. And Recovery Girl wants to help. She can't help if Tokoyami is not hydrated. This will also make the pain medicine go in faster." Tsuyu crept closer to Tokoyami's bed.

"The man with a mask, he cannot come back. No masks!" Dark Shadow demanded.

"He will not come back," Recovery Girl agreed. "Will you hold still long enough to let me help?"

Tokoyami' gassy eyes glared at Tsuyu. "You will make sure she doesn't do anything wrong?"

Tsuyu looked to Recovery Girl. The woman just nodded her head. "I will watch her the entire time. I only have your best interest in mind."

"Fine."

Recovery Girl moved quickly to Tokoyami's bed side where all the needle and materials were already set up. She eyed Tsuyu and motioned to her to keep talking. "There is a chair over there if you would like to sit," Recovery Girl said to Tsuyu.

Tsuyu nodded. She understood what recovery Girl was asking. Tsuyu needed to be the distraction. There was a layer of trust. "Normally You have your own body, Dark Shadow. How are you speaking through Tokoyami?"

He glared at Tsuyu. "It was a need."

"Oh. Is Tokoyami okay? Can he come back?" Her eyes wandered to Recover Girl. She cleaned off Tokoyami's arm.

"He can come back." Dark Shadow winced as the needle went into the teens arm. He growled, once the I.V. was taped into place. "Are you staying?"

"I can" Tsuyu stated.

"You are the first person I've seen that I know we can trust. Don't let anything bad happen." Dark Shadow laid back and closed the boy's eyes.

Tokoyami's eyes fluttered closed. The dark gas the filled his eyes faded, and the whites of the teens eyes returned. As soon as Tsuyu could see Tokoyami's red irises she recognized the fear in his eyes as tears streamed out of them. It was frightening how quickly the expression on the bird-headed teen's face changed.

"No more darkness," he whimpered. "Please no more!" Tokoyami blinked and looked around. His breath quickened as he realized he still had restraints on himself.

"It's alright, Tokoyami," Recover Girl said patting the teens hand. "You are safe. You are in the hospital."

Tokoyami sighed and turned his head. His face flushed with surprise when he saw Tsuyu. "Asui, what are you doing here?"

Shocked to have to answer this question for a second time, Tsuyu clears her throat. "Call me Tsu or Tsuyu. I've been here for a bit. I was talking to Dark Shadow."

"Dark Shadow? You talked to him? He's still here?" For the first time a bit of hope crept on to Tokoyami's face.

Tsuyu and Recovery Girl exchanged glances. "Yes, he was here. Don't you talk to him?"

Tokoyami hung his head. "I do, or I did. I don't know. I was in so much pain, and then it was silent. I was just in the dark and it was silent. Then I saw All Might and Endeavor. Then it went black again. I don't know how long it's been since I've talked to Dark Shadow."

"You mean you don't know that he was speaking through you?" Tsuyu asked.

"He what?" Tokoyami's voice was a whisper.

"He was talking through you. Your eyes were all misty and dark, ribbit."

"So, he…" Tokoyami stared in shock. He couldn't believe that Dark Shadow was still with him. He thought for sure that the silence had meant that Dark Shadow was gone. The villains had talked about taking quirks. He never considered that Dark Shadow had somehow over ridden him.

A moment of uncomfortable silence filled the room. Recovery Girl patted Tokoyami on his hand. "Don't worry yourself about anything, Tokoyami. You and Dark Shadow have been through quite a lot. What's important is that you know you are safe and we are going to take care of you. I have added some morphine to your I.V. That should help you feel a bit better. Asui and I will leave you to rest." She stood up and began to walk towards the door. Tsuyu stood up to follow.

"No! Please don't leave me alone!" Tokoyami pleaded.

Tsuyu sat down immediately. She had never seen Tokoyami look so afraid. She had seen him in his most emotional states before, usually when in battle and he seemed frazzled. This desperation was new, and she couldn't leave him.

"I can stay," Tsuyu said and Tokoyami relaxed.

"I'll be right back then," Recovery Girl nodded and left the room.

"Are you alright, Tokoyami?" Tsuyu asked.

Tokoyami blushed. "I'm embarrassed you have to see me in such a poor state."

"It's really fine. It's clear that you have been through a lot. It would be weirder if you were calmer, ribbit."

"It's really quite nice to see a face I know and trust." The feathers on Tokoyami's neck ruffled. He stared at the I.V. bag for a moment. "Strange."

"What's strange?" Tsuyu wanted to keep him talking. "Are you feeling alright? Do I need to get a doctor?"

"No, it's just I felt relief for the first time in a while. I only felt this way when I was floating, but it's much better when the lights are on."

"Floating?" Tsuyu asked.

"I don't quite know how to explain it. I remember everything up to a point. After that It was just the dark. I was alone, and it was silent. I couldn't feel anything but a floating sensation. I had it after seeing All Might and Endeavor before waking up here." Tokoyami's eye zoned out in front of him. He stared at the wall, lost in thought. "It's not like sleep. It's just a black abyss."

Tsuyu studied the bird headed teen. He was still staring at the wall. His mind seemingly wandering somewhere else. She could see more fearful tears bubbling in his eyes. She needed to stay calm for hi. She also needed to keep him talking. She watched him open his mouth to yawn, covering his beak with his hand.

"Have you slept at all?" She managed to ask.

"Not that I remember," he answered. "I feel tired, but I don't want to sleep."

"The morphine is probably making you tired. It's alright if you want to close your eyes."

"No," he shook his head. "I don't want to sleep."

"Why not?"

"I'm trying to not think. I don't want to dream."

Tsuyu nodded. "That makes sense. It looks like the villains did quite a number on you." She realized that what she said may have been a bit harsh. Tokoyami winced and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. That was insensitive."

"It's alright," Tokoyami tried to reassure her.

"What did they do to you?" She asked.

"There was a man in a suit. He…he…" Tokoyami's eyes rolled back. Black mist filled his eyes, and a low growl crept from his beak.

"Too far!" Dark Shadow spoke. This time purple mist floated around Tokoyami's arms and hands. He clenched his fists and curled his arms against the restraints. The straps snapped off the gurney. Tsuyu hopped back, stunned. Tokoyami was not that strong. Dark Shadow was somehow over powering her classmate's body completely. She watched as Dark Shadow yanked the I.V. from his arm and pulled off the straps over the boy's legs.

He hopped off the bed and stormed towards Tsuyu. Tsuyu backed up until her back was against the wall. She didn't want to have to fight back, but if she needed to, she would. Dark Shadow walked up and slammed a hand beside her head above the wall. He leaned his hosts body against Tsuyu.

"I told you not to let anything bad happen."

Tsuyu's eyes widened. "Ribbit. I-I'm sorry. Nothing bad happened. I asked him what happened to him."

Dark Shadow's eyes didn't blink as the moved closer to Tsuyu. "That was too far."

"I realize that. I'm sorry."

Dark Shadow pulled away. He removed his hand from the wall, and looked at the cut made from the I.V. "What else was in this?"

"Recovery Girl gave Tokoyami morphine. It helps with pain."

"We don't need it. If I am here, he will feel nothing."

"But won't you feel the pain?" Tsuyu asked.

Dark Shadow turned back towards Tsuyu. "My pain is not the same as his. I just exude energy. He reached for the door handle. "We are leaving." Dark Shadow opened the door and walked out.

Tsuyu panicked. Tokoyami was hurt, yet Dark Shadow was not allowing him to rest. She hopped out the door after him. "Dark Shadow, wait! Tokoyami needs to rest!"

She was a little when she made it out the door. As Dark Shadow looked back to Tsuyu, Aizawa's scarf wrapped around him. The purple mist floating around his hands and eyes disappeared, and the red irises of Tokoyami reappeared.

"What is happening?" Tokoyami's head darted around. "How did I get here? I'm so confused!"

"Midnight, now!" Aizawa called.

From behind Aizawa the tall temptress, Midnight, emerged. She sauntered over to Tokoyami. "I love a wrapped gift, Eraser."

Tokoyami began to struggle. "No! Midnight! Please don't make me go to sleep!"

"Begging just makes it all more tempting," Midnight said licking her lips. She made sure to get close to Tokoyami. She tugged at the cloth on her wrist. "It will all be over soon."

"Please! I don't want to sleep! Don't make me sleep!" Tears filled his eyes, and Midnights wanting expression changed to concern as she saw the teen boy begin to weep as he succumbed to sleep. "Leave the lights on," he whispered before closing his eyes.

Midnight stared at the unconscious teen. "That didn't feel right."

"We need to get him back into his hospital room," Aizawa instructed. I think it would be best if you stayed with him, Midnight. That way he can remain asleep as they examine him.

Midnight helped lift Tokoyami. "I don't know Aizawa. He seemed quite frightened of me. I worry that it won't be good for his mental health."

"If we don't get him physically well, then we can't help him mentally."

"That's true," Midnight agreed.

"And if Recovery Girl is correct, it seems we have two minds to heal. What is your opinion, Asui?" Aizawa said as he and midnight carried Tokoyami past her.

Tsuyu nodded. "I think that both Tokoyami and Dark Shadow experienced something very bad."

The two pro hero teachers placed their student on the bed. They stared at the straps. "What happened?" Aizawa asked.

"Dark Shadow did that. He took over Tokoyami and just ripped them right off, ribbit."

The teachers shared a grim look, and Midnight took a seat. "Eraser, will you stop by my place and get me a few things? I think I will indeed be needed here."

"Sure," Aizawa said before looking over to Tsuyu. "Asui, I think you should go now. U.A. has a lot to figure out with this situation. Tell the rest of our class to leave as well."

"Ribbit," she managed to nod. Tsuyu left the room. As she closed the door she stopped and paused, keeping a hand on the door. "I hope both of you get well soon." Tsuyu removed her hand and quickly walked off towards the lounge. She would have to wait to hear from Aizawa how Tokoyami was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Yall! Thank you so much for reading and supporting this ship! Question for you all: I am thinking about posting a Tokoyami months' worth of prompts. I want to know if I do that if anyone else would join me. I'm thinking we could make October Tokoyami month cuz Halloween and it's his birthday month. Let me know if I to any other writers down for this challenge and I will post the 30 prompts. Thank you for reading and supporting!

Traditional Twist

 **Chapter 3**

Tsuyu had shared the encounter she had with Tokoyami and Dark Shadow with the group in the waiting lounge. After talking it over they all agreed to leave this up to the teachers and wait to hear from them. If Tokoyami was well enough for visitors, All Might had promised he would inform the group. Midoriya sent a group text updating the class on Tokoyami's situation. This is how Shoji found out about his best friend.

Shoji was lucky he had such supportive parents both wanted him to succeed has a hero, but also cared about his social life. So, when Aizawa sensei and All Might showed up to ask for their son to move into the U.A. dorms, they agreed to no surprise to Shoji. Shoji was surprised at the request Aizawa made, once both his parents had consented and signed the papers to stay in the U.A. dormitories.

"We will be picking up Tokoyami's possessions from his current living situation. Would you be willing to help set up his room? He will be arriving to the dormitories late that evening," Aizawa explained.

Shoji walked up to the dorm with his one bag of many things. Once Aizawa had settled the class into the dorms and shown each student their rooms, he told them they would have all day to get their rooms set up.

Shoji was a man of few positions. His room consisted of his futon, a plain blanket, and his desk with necessary school supplies on it. It took him less than an hour to assemble the entire room. Shoji began to walk towards the elevator.

"Oi! Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Bakugou shouted. "Don't leave your shit in the hall way!"

"None of that stuff is mine. I have already set up my entire room," Shoji muttered. "I am going to set up Tokoyami's room."

"Sorry man! That's my stuff!" Kirishima called from his room. "I'll move it soon."

Bakugou's eyebrow twitched as he looked down to the other person in the hall way. "Well hurry up and get you stuff in there shity-hair! Some of us have to walk in the hall way!" The blonde then eyed the open room that was Shoji's. He clicked his tongue before shoving his hands in his pockets and moving towards the elevator.

Shoji flinched at Bakugou's proximity but regained his composure when they both stepped into the elevator. Shoji pressed the level two button. "What floor are you going to?" The six-armed teen asked Bakugou.

"I'm going to help you set up that bird-heads room," Bakugou mumbled. "I'm sure he actually has shit unlike you."

"That's very kind of you, Bakugou," Shoji smiled beneath his mask.

Bakugou scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. It's not like I can finish unpacking with all that shit in the hallway."

The elevator moved down to the second floor and the pair walked to Tokoyami's room. Outside of the raven-headed boy's room were several bags and boxes were stacked outside the door. After Shoji opened the door each boy grabbed a bag and brought it to the center of the room until everything was inside. Shoji closed the door once everything was inside as Bakugou unzipped each bag and cut open the boxes.

"Do you have any idea how he likes his stuff set up?" Bakugou asked taking out Tokoyami's belongings and spreading them out on the floor.

"I can recall what his room looked like from a video call we once had," Shoji explained.

Bakugou scoffed at his answer as he pulled out some of Tokoyami's shirts. "Who the hell packed all his shit? They did a horrible job!"

"I believe it was someone from the foster care system, some social worker. I hope they brought all of his stuff."

"They didn't even fold his bedding. It's all wrinkled." Bakugou stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Shoji asked.

"I'm getting my fucking iron. I'm not making a half ass bed."

Shoji smiled as Bakugou walked out the door. " _I never would have thought you to be so considerate, Bakugou,"_ He thought.

Bakugou returned shortly carrying an ironing board and an iron. He plugged the iron into the wall and the pair worked in silence. Bakugou worked to iron out all of Tokoyami's sheets, while Shoji sorted through Tokoyami's belongings. It was all peaceful until Bakugou asked for Shoji's assistance in making Tokoyami's bed.

"HOW CAN YOU HAVE SIX ARMS AND THEY ALL BE USELESS?" Bakugou yelled as took control of re aligning the sheets. "Just hold that end while I fix this one!" He tucked the corners in at the foot of the bed before taking the sheets from the head of the bed and folding them in as if it were a hotel bed.

Shoji noticed the heat in the air build as Bakugou's anger rose. "Please don't blow up any of Tokoyami's things," Shoji pleaded.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT YOU LOSER! I'M ACTUALLY HELPING!"

"The room is getting warmer," Shoji stated.

"Cuz your pissing me off and the irons still on!"

"Why is the iron still on?"

"LOOK AT ALL THE FUCKING BUTTON UPS THIS GUY OWNS!"

"Wouldn't we just fold them with the rest of his shirts?"

"Fold them like the other shirts?" Bakugou took a moment to process what Shoji just said. His eyes widened with horror when saw the bundles of shirts staked in what seemed to be a pile. "YOU CALL THAT FOLDED?"

"Is that not how you fold a shirt?" Shoji asked.

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING ELSE MADE OF FABRIC!" Bakugou sighed. "I'll fucking deal with it. You handle all the posters and take care of the rest of his shit. I'm only good with taking care of clothes. I don't know how he actually would like his room to be."

Shoji agreed, and pair worked diligently on their separate tasks. Within two hours the pair had managed to set up a clean, dark, candle lit room. A carpet was laid out, and several posters and wall decorations were hung. The room was complete.

"I think Tokoyami will be please," Shoji said through a tentacle.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room," Bakugou said folding up his ironing board.

"Thank you for your help Bakugou," Shoji said. "Tokoyami is arriving an hour, and I don't think I could have done this without your help."

"Your damn right you couldn't have." Bakugou opened Tokoyami's door and left.

Shoji smiled and left Tokoyami's room. He saw Midoriya pulling a large All Might cut out into his room. The green haired teen stopped and waved at Shoji. "Hey Shoji! Is that your room?"

Shoji shook his head. "No, it's Tokoyami's. I was setting it up for him."

"Did I hear Kacchan with you earlier?" Midoriya asked.

Shoji placed a hand on the back of his head and with a tentacle on the same arm spoke. "Yeah. Bakugou helped me out a bit."

"Wow! That was nice of Kacchan."

"Yeah, it really was. He was a little mean, though."

"He's a bit of perfectionist," Midoriya said. "What time is Tokoyami arriving?"

"Six this evening," Shoji said.

"Great! I think Momo was ordering pizza for everyone. Hopefully the delivery guy can make it past the gate. I'm going to make sure to send everyone a reminder text so we all can greet Tokoyami." Midoriya clumsily pulled out his phone and began texting with one hand.

Shoji laughed. "I will meet you downstairs." He took the stairs down the common area, taking a seat on the couch facing the door. He would wait here for his friend to arrive.

When Tokoyami walked into the common area with Aizawa, it seemed like the entire class was there to greet him. Even Bakugou had come down beforehand. It was a complete surprise to the bird-headed boy. He didn't expect to see so many people as he walked in with his small bag from the hospital. Normally he would have been self-conscious of the fact that his arms and neck were bandaged up completely. But never had he felt so relieved to see so many wonderful faces as they donned him with attention.

"Welcome back!" A large tentacle mouth cheered in his face.

Tokoyami smiled. "Thanks, Shoji."

"We should throw a party!" Ashido shouted.

"You have a curfew," Aizawa states. "Plus, we have class tomorrow in the afternoon at 3." Aizawa turned his head to Shoji. "Make sure he finds his room." Aizawa exited the building.

Tokoyami rubbed the back of his neck. "I should probably go to my room. I assume I have quite a bit of unpacking to do."

"Actually, Bakugou and I set up your room," Shoji said with a smile.

"You and Bakugou?" Tokoyami turned his head to see the explosive blonde walking away. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever, bird-head! That octopus was going to roll everything up in a ball." He shoved both hands in his pockets. "I'm going to bed."

"Awe, Bakugou! You're such a party pooper," Kirishima whined.

"Fuck off!" Bakugou yelled as he disappeared down the hallway.

"Let him go," Sero called out. "If he wants to go to bed we should let him."

Ashido twirled in front of the group. "Since Tokoyami hasn't seen the place we should do a full tour! We can even do a room contest and vote for whoever has the best decorated room."

"That doesn't sound necessary," Tokoyami said. "I don't want to cause a bother."

"It's not a bother," Hagakure cheered. "It would be so much fun!"

"That actually sounds enjoyable," Iida extended his right arm. "Let do it!"

"I just want to drop off my stuff in my room and relax," Tokoyami said as the group began to pull him towards the elevator. He turned his head to see Tsuyu whispering to Uraraka. Uraraka nodded and Tsuyu turned away towards the elevators. It seemed that she would not be joining in the festivities.

"Great!" Yelled Ashido. "We will start with your floor first, Tokoyami."

Tokoyami was truly surprised when he had witnessed the craft of his room. He had expected to see boxes of unpacked items stacked in the corner, with neatly folded bedding on his bed to make. Instead, he had a dark room with a made bed. He peered into the closet and saw all his shirts were hug, and pressed.

The rest of the class was not as impressed. "So dark and scary!" The girls all yelled.

"You and Bakugou did this?" Tokoyami gasped.

"Yeah," Shoji nodded. "I didn't want you to have to unpack everything. Bakugou took care of your clothes. I tried to hang up everything and make the room dark like you like."

"Thank you," Tokoyami smiled. "I thought I was going to have to do all this once I arrived. I don't know how to thank you."

"You just need to get better soon." A tentacle mouth grinned over a thumbs up.

Tokoyami smiled. "I can at least buy you dinner."

"That seems fair," the mouth smiled.

The class continued their fun as they entered each person's room. They all laughed as they first explored each of the boy's room. The girls loved Sato's cake, but Koda's pet bunny was a close second. Everyone was shocked when they saw Todoroki's room was completely redirected.

They went into their girl's side and all laughed at Momo's ridiculous furniture. All the guys thought Jiro's room was amazing. All her instruments captured their imagination. When they walked passed Tsuyu's room they all paused.

"Where's Tsu?" Ashido asked.

"She wasn't feeling well so she went to bed," Uraraka explained.

"That's a shame," Tokoyami mumbled.

"Yeah we better not bother her," Kirishima said.

The group wandered down the hall and to the elevator and back down stairs. After seeing all the rooms, they went down stairs and voted on their favorite. Sato won by a landslide. His cake swayed all the girls to vote for him. Mineta and Kaminari beat on him, claiming he was a cheater. The group laughed and slowly they all separated and went to bed. Shoji walked with Tokoyami to his room.

"Are you feeling alright Tokoyami?" Shoji asked walking his smaller friend to his room.

"Yes," Tokoyami said.

"And your room is alright? I know You didn't get much chance to change anything. I'm pretty sure Bakugou organized your dresser. That guy is stuck in his ways."

Tokoyami chuckled. "I look forward to seeing this organization."

Shoji placed a hand on Tokoyami's shoulder once they reached outside of Tokoyami's door. Tokoyami turned to look at his friend. "I'm really happy you are back," Shoji said through is true mouth. "I was really worried about you."

Tokoyami only nodded. He silently swallowed an ever-creeping feeling of guilt. It wasn't right that Shoji was worried about hi. Shoji had been hurt because of him, and then he had caused Shoji more trouble when he lost control.

"Tokoyami?" a mouth waved in front of his face.

"What? Sorry Shoji. I guess I spaced out."

Shoji laughed. "You are probably tired. It is late. I'm up on the fourth floor if you need anything. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Tokoyami waved goodbye to Shoji. He unlocked his door and walked inside the clean space. As he shut the door, a sinking feeling came over him. He felt light headed. "no," he whispered as darkness filled his vision. He began to float once again in the familiar darkness, loneliness and anxiety being his only company.

When Tokoyami felt that he was standing, his heart raced. He dropped to his knees, panting with the anxiety. He that Dark Shadow had just possessed him. He was aware from his time in the hospital that his quirk had somehow moved into his conscious. The doctors still were not sure. Not much was known about sentient quirks and their hosts. The only conclusion they were able to make is anytime Tokoyami was I distress, Dark Shadow took over.

It was all so strange to the teen. Tokoyami knew that he had lost control of Dark Shadow. That villain, All for One as All Might called him, had done something to him. He knew there was pain, and he had the scars marked all over his body.

Tokoyami yawned. Dark Shadow clearly hadn't let him sleep. He was tired but feared that sleep would only make this worse, so he grabbed ab book and looked at his bed. The room was so gloomy. Normally he would have preferred this atmosphere. But since he had just spent an unknown amount of time in the dark, Tokoyami only wanted to be in the light, and not alone.

He quickly made his way to the common area and sat down. The lights and couches were a welcomed change. Tokoyami looked at the book he grabbed. It was one he had read before, but he still enjoyed. It as _The Tales of Old: Mythology from Around the Globe._ He quickly opened the book to the first page and began skimming the pages, looking for a distracting part to keep his mind at ease.

"Tokoyami?"

Tokoyami lifted his head from his book to see Tsuyu standing in the common area looking at him. "T-Tsuyu? Are you feeling better? Uraraka said you were feeling ill."

"Yeah," She rubbed the back of her neck. "I think I over worked myself in setting up room."

"Oh." Tokoyami didn't know what to say.

"Why are you down here?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Everyone went to be hours ago. I thought you did as well."

"Again, I could say the same to you."

"I was a bit lonely," she admitted. "I share a room with my sister. I didn't realize how much her small snoring helped me sleep until tonight." She looked to Tokoyami. "What about you?"

Tokoyami looked back to his book. He wasn't sure "In all honesty, my room was too dark. I was becoming quite frightened being so alone."

"Shoji said you liked your room dark, ribbit. That is why he and Bakugou made your room so dark."

"I do. Or I did. I'm just…" His voice faded.

"That's fine I understand." Tsuyu yawned. She covered her mouth with her hands revealing a blanket she brought down. "Are you going to sleep down here?"

"No, I don't want to sleep. I was just reading. Did you bring a blanket down here to sleep?" Tokoyami pointed to the blanket.

"I figured if I was down here with all the lights on in a public space, I might be able to relax more." She stared at the vacant spot next to him on the couch. "Would it be alright if I joined you? I don't want to disrupt your reading."

"It would be a welcomed change. I am rather lonely to be frank."

Tsuyu moved to the couch and sat down. She draped the blanket over her lap. "What are you reading?"

"It's a book on mythological stories," Tokoyami explained. "Mythology from around the world is one of my favorite subjects."

"No wonder you do so well in Modern Hero art class," Tsuyu smiled. The look on Tokoyami's face made her realize that may have triggered something. "Did say something wrong?" She'd rather know then face the fury of Dark Shadow.

"I'm just not looking forward to seeing her," Tokoyami admitted.

"That makes sense," Tsuyu nodded recalling the last time she saw Tokoyami. She grabbed a pillow and placed it next Tokoyami's leg. She then laid down, the top of her head just centimeters away from the side of his leg. "Is this alright? I didn't want me feet point at you."

Tokoyami was a little shocked at how close she was. Her eyes stared straight into his as he looked down. "I am perfectly fine with this."

"Thanks. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not. It's nice to have someone to talk to. Normally I have Dark Shadow."

"He's still with you."

"Yes, but I've lost some control. That's at least what I figure from the few weeks at the hospital. He seems to have moved from my subconscious to my instincts."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain. This involves a lot of personal history."

"We have the time, ribbit."

"Why do you have such a sudden interest in me?"

"I've realized that even if we are good partners in battle, I don't really know much about you."

"I don't believe I've ever told anyone this."

Tsuyu smiled. "I can keep a secret. No one else will hear this." The tip of her tongue crept out of her mouth.

Tokoyami chuckled. "I can't believe I'm about to tell you this. This must be the sleep deprivation talking. I don't even know if I fully comprehend myself."

"Try me. I may understand."

"Alright," Tokoyami closed his book, and placed it on the table beside him. He folded his arms and closed his eyes in thought for a few minutes before speaking. "Dark Shadow and I have always been one. From my earliest memories I have weird noises in my head. As I got older and my thoughts more complicated, the noises did as well. One day they just emerged from my chest and it was Dark Shadow. You would think a small child would be afraid of a creature popping out of their body, but to me it was like meeting someone I had known for a long time. We just were one. I know nothing of my parents, so Dark Shadow quickly became my family. He knew how I felt, even when I didn't."

Tokoyami shook his head with a smirk. "This really isn't funny, but I don't know how else to react. As a young child I had a pretty terrible lisp because I have this beak. I couldn't say anything with p's, b's, m's, w's or f's. I would always say my name was "Roorikage."

Tsuyu giggled. "That's very adorable."

"I'm sure it was," Tokoyami nodded. "Too bad the other kids beat the impediment out of me. They would whack me on the hand to try and get me to say the letter right. After they would that for a while they would throw me in what us kids called 'the well.' It was a hole that the bigger kids dropped everyone in and closed the hatch. It would just be you and the dark. For a lot of the other orphans, it was a very scary place. I was lucky. I had Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow would help me practice words repeatedly. That's why I can now say things like 'mad banquet of darkness' without any problem. It was nice too since I could focus on all my energy saying these words, while Dark Shadow could feel all my feelings."

"Dark Shadow could always tell me what was bothering me. I wish I could figure that out as well. It seems I am quite useless without him around." Tokoyami hung his head. "I never realized how hard it was to process all these feelings without him."

Tsuyu placed a finger to her chin. "And what are you feeling?"

Tokoyami inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. "Perhaps anxiousness? I know loneliness I certain. That's just something I've never had to cope with. Being alone at the hospital was certainly not helpful either.

Tsuyu frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't come back to visit. I thought it was best to listen to the teachers. I didn't realize you would have been so lonely, ribbit."

"They probably wouldn't have let you," Tokoyami stated. "I was asleep for a lot of it." He shuttered.

Tsuyu felt Tokoyami's body shake. She reached up and placed her hand against his folded arms. "You must have a lot of nightmares. I know that I don't like to sleep when I have nightmares."

"I do," Tokoyami nodded. He unfolded his hands and placed them on his legs. His left pinkie brushed against the top of Tsuyu's head. He flinched and moved his hand. "Sorry."

Tsuyu chuckled. "It's fine really. My mom would always run her fingers through my hair when I had trouble sleeping, so it is actually nice."

"Okay," Tokoyami warily placed his hand back where it was. His pinkie finger lightly brushed against the girl's head. The two sat in silence.

Tsuyu closed her eyes and Tokoyami picked his book back up with his right hand. After a few minutes Tsuyu yawned and rolled to her side. He hair seemed to roll with her and covered her face. She didn't move it, and curiosity overcame Tokoyami. Ever so gently, Tokoyami lifted his left hand up and brushed away the hair on Tsuyu's head. As he did so, a sleepy hum escaped the girl's mouth and he smiled. He lightly traced the long stands of hair with his fingers. Her hair was so soft. It was cool to the touch. It was a welcomed feeling on his hand. Tokoyami soon found himself combing the girl's hair, with no protests coming from the girl. After a few minutes, Tokoyami recognized the soft sounds of snoring, and knew she was asleep. He left his hand on her head as he continued to read into the night.

Tokoyami closed his book. He had read the entire thing that night. There were no black outs. He remembered every chapter and every tale. Tokoyami couldn't help but smile. He checked his phone, it was five thirty in the morning. He looked to his side to see Tsuyu still asleep. Classmates would begin waking up soon. He didn't want her to be embarrassed by them seeing her downstairs, and asleep on the couch. Tokoyami gently grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

"Ribbit?" A groggy Tsuyu rubbed her eyes. She started to sit up, placing a hand on Tokoyami's knee to sit up. She must have forgotten where she was because she jumped once she realized that she was touching a person. "Tokoyami?"

"It is five thirty," he informed her. "Some of our classmates will be waking up soon. I figured you may want to go back to your room instead of being woken up by them."

Tsuyu blushed slightly. "I didn't think about how embarrassing it could have been to be woken up by everyone. Thank you, Tokoyami."

"Of course."

"Did you sleep at all?" Tsuyu asked.

He shook his head. "No, but I did finish my book."

"Oh, is it good?"

"I think so. Would you like to borrow it?" He extended the book to Tsuyu.

"Ribbit, sure." Tsuyu took the book before standing up. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you," Tokoyami said. "Your company made the night more enjoyable."

"I slept most of the tie, though," Tsuyu stated.

"Yes, but it was nice to know I wasn't alone."

Tsuyu smiled. "I am always happy to keep you company, Tokoyami."

Tokoyami stood up. "I should go back to my room. I need to change these bandages before class."

"That's a good idea," Tsuyu said as she started to walk towards her room. "I'll see you later at class then?"

Tokoyami smiled. "I will see you then."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Thank you all for reading! I know I say that every time but really, I'm just stunned by the support for my Tokoyami stories. I'm so grateful you are willing to take the time to read my stories. I'm having fun with this story because I kinda have an Idea how this will end, but I'm just writing it all out as it goes. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I am very much enjoying the journey, as I hope you do as well.**

 **Thank you all,**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 4**

Tsuyu hadn't been able to fall back asleep since Tokoyami woke her. Five thirty wasn't too much earlier than what she was used to, and she enjoyed her room, especially since she was able to have her closet was converted into a literal water closet with a large bathtub to submerge herself in water to keep her skin hydrated. There was a table with a book stand on it, so she could read or study why soaking. Having a mutation type quirk always required extra time for self-care.

Since she had been lying in the common room all night, her skin was extra dry. It was a quarter to six, and she had plenty of time before class at three. Tsuyu turned open the tap and began to fill the tub. She removed the T-shirt and pajama bottoms she had be wearing, before picking up the mythology book Tokoyami had lent her. She placed the book on the stand by the bath tub and removed the rest of her clothing.

Tsuyu was slightly confused. As she lowered herself into the water, she had a very strange feeling. What was going on with her interest with Tokoyami? Was she simply concerned for a friend? This seemed like so much more. Tsuyu submerged herself completely. As her head fell beneath the surface she tucked her knees against her chest and hugged them close together.

" _Tokoyami was almost killed,"_ Tsuyu thought _. "He was almost killed, and I knew very little about him. How could someone trust me when I know so little about them? How could I trust him without thinking about knowing anything else?"_

She released her knees, using them to pusher her head above the water. She stared at the book, only uttering a ribbit as her tongue opened the book to the first page. " _I should have known he would have liked mythology,"_ Tsuyu mumbled in her mind. " _I need to be a better friend and make sure I know what he likes."_

Tsuyu floated away in the bath tub turning the pages and reading more and more about the mythological creations of the world. The further she read the ore she could see expressed in Tokoyami.

She rubbed her skin, making sure the moisture flooded in her arms and chest. "So, this is where Tokoyami got the inspiration for his hero name, Tsyukuyomi," Tsuyu noted as she finished the Japanese mythology chapter. She was at least two thirds of the way through the book. How long had she been reading? She looked at the Bath tub and noticed a thin layer of mucus atop the water. "I should get out, ribbit," she said and pulled the drain watching the water disappear.

Tokoyami had spent the entire morning in and out of the darkness. He knew he was changing his bandages, but every time he looked into the mirror, he got a sinking feeling. His chest wounds hadn't completely healed. There was still a bit of blood spotting, along with other gross healings. He was disgusted by his body. He couldn't see his back, but he assumed from the blood spots that it was at least as bad as his chest. He also had cuts on his arms, but those must have happened while he was floating. He remembered that first day. The man in the Mask standing before him, jamming in his orange finger blades into him. He remembered the pain, screaming, Dark Shadow squawking as he was forced out of his hosts body.

It was like blinking. One moment Tokoyami saw himself wrapping the bandages around his torso, the next he was staring at his right hand. It was bloody and tiny pieces of glass stuck out of it. His knuckles felt a throbbing pain. Then he noticed the floor of his room. The mirror that was above his dresser was shattered across the floor. Shards of the glass were stained with the blood from his hand. Clearly, Dark Shadow had taken issue with his reflection. There was a bit of relief. When looking down he could see he had a long button up shirt on. It seems that Dark Shadow must have finished bandaging him. He also had shoes on.

Tokoyami jumped when he heard a knock at his door. "Tokoyami, are you alright?"

It was Shoji. Why was he outside his door? "Yes, I'm fine," Tokoyami lied. "Why do you ask?"

"Aoyama texted me that he heard a large crash from your room," Shoji explained.

"Oh," Tokoyami had to think of a lie, and fast. "It's okay. My mirror just fell of the wall."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must have been my bad. I hung up all your stuff," Shoji said.

" _Shit,"_ thought Tokoyami. " _Now he is blaming himself for my lie. Some friend I am."_ Tokoyami cleared his throat. "No, it's my fault. I bumped into it. I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Why didn't you sleep?"

"It was just hard. It's okay, I read a good book instead."

"Well I wanted to go get lunch. Would you care to join me?"

Tokoyami heard the handle to his door push open. Did he not lock his door? "Shoji wait!" He tried to stop his friend from entering his room, but six-armed teen didn't hear him.

Shoji gasped. Upon opening the door, he saw his friend bleeding with the glass surrounding him. This was suspicious. Why was his hand bleeding? Did he try to catch the mirror? There wasn't time to think, only act.

"Stay still. I am going to get a broom."

Tokoyami sighed. "It's fine really. You said you were going to lunch. Let's just go." The Raven-headed teen stood from the shrapnel and walked out the door.

"But your hand?" Shoji questioned. "And the floor? There is glass everywhere. Shouldn't we pick it up? You will be tired after class. it's easier to just do it now."

"I don't care. I just want to get out of this room. All we need is a broom. It's an easy fix and it won't take that much energy." Tokoyami walked out of the door and straight to the hallway.

Shoji was almost speechless. This was very out of character for Tokoyami. He normally was so clean and pristine. He was also never so outwardly agitated. The calm cool demeaner of Tokoyami was not with him. Shoji didn't want to leave him alone despite his displeasure of leaving the broken glass on the floor. He shut the door and raced after Tokoyami. The two walked silently to the cafeteria.

Shoji styed uncomfortably close to Tokoyami their entire walk to the cafeteria. Lunch was busy with bustling students. Tokoyami just wanted some space. He wanted time to think about what was happened. How was it already one in the afternoon? He was missing so much time.

He grabbed his mean and took a seat at an empty table. Shoji sat across from him. The multi-armed teen watched Tokoyami with a tentacle eye ate. Tokoyami just simply twirled his chopsticks in his rice. Shoji noticed that the feather's on Tokoyami's head were rather unkept. They were also greasier than normal. Normally the teen took great care in his appearance, something Shoji didn't quite understand. What Shoji did get was that it was clear Tokoyami wasn't taking care of himself.

The pair ate in silence, that was until Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka appeared. "Mind if we join you?" Midoriya asked.

"Please," Shoji said pulling the chair out beside him. Midoriya took a seat by Shoji, while Iida and Uraraka sat on either side of Tokoyami.

"It's so nice to see you here out for lunch, Tokoyami," Iida said.

"Yeah, we missed having you around," Uraraka smiled. She glanced down at Tokoyami's hand and saw the scrapes on his knuckles. "Tokoyami! What happened?"

"It's nothing," Tokoyami mumbled, filling his mouth with food.

"Tokoyami's mirror broke," Shoji explained.

"I see," said Midoriya, "that would explain the loud crash earlier."

"Why did it fall?" Iida asked.

Tokoyami remained silent. He was in no mood for conversation; not about himself. He wanted distraction. He wanted to look away from himself. That didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon.

"Tokoyami said he bumped into the wall and knocked it off," Shoji explained. "He didn't sleep at all last night."

"I didn't want to sleep," Tokoyami muttered.

"Sleep is crucial when it comes to heroics," Iida chided. "You must be in peak physical condition."

"Why didn't you want to sleep?" Midoriya asked.

"Please, can we leave this topic?" Tokoyami pleaded.

"If you are having trouble sleeping then you should try melatonin," Iida said. He reached into a side bag and pulled out a small bottle. "It is a natural sleeping agent that will help your body feel rejuvenated."

"I'll pass," Tokoyami said. He clicked his beak in frustration and stood up. "I need to take this to the trash."

Shoji's mouth shot towards Tokoyami. "But you haven't even eaten anything!"

"I'm not hungry," Tokoyami stated.

"Not sleeping or eating?" Midoriya looked up at Tokoyami surprised. "That's not healthy."

Iida stood up. "Tokoyami, you are clearly not feeling well. It is alright if you go back to your room to rest. As class president, I will convey what is happening to Aizawa sensei."

"Damn it!" Tokoyami yelled. "Just stop it!"

"What is going on with you?" Shoji said standing up. "You have me quite concerned."

Tokoyami grit his teeth. He didn't know what was going on with him. He was tired, unhappy, and had very little control of what was going on. All he wanted was to be distracted and not be the focus of someone's conversation.

"Hey, Tsu!" Uraraka waved to the amphibious girl.

Tsuyu walked over to the table, tray of food in hand. "Hey Ochaco." The blacked eyed girl glanced up at the standing boys. "What's going on?"

"I'm just trying to leave," Tokoyami said through gritted teeth.

Tsuyu choked down a ribbit. She could see the concern on everyone's face. Something had happened, and she would eventually find out. "Do you want to join me, Tokoyami?" She asked hesitantly. "I am about two thirds of the way finished with the book you loaned. I have questions about the Fortune God of the sea."

Tokoyami genuinely smiled. Finally, someone wanted to talk about something besides himself. "I would glad discuss any mythological creatures." He pushed passed, Midoriya who collapsed into his seat, to stand behind Tsuyu. "Lead the way."

Tsuyu nods and quickly walks away from the table. The other four shocked at how aggressively Tokoyami had shoved Midoriya out of the way. He wanted to get away from all of them.

Shoji wasn't sure if he should be hurt or offended by the fact that he had been cast aside from his friend. Tokoyami was acting so strange. He knew that his friend had been through a lot, but why would he be so rude.

"Are you alright, Midoriya?" Iida asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just surprised," Midoriya said. "I didn't mean to make Tokoyami that uncomfortable."

"He's been on edge like that all day," explained Shoji. "I think the lack of sleep and self-care would be a part of that."

"Perhaps those are side effects," suggests Uraraka.

"That's a good point." Midoriya cupped his chin in his hand. "We don't really know what happened to Tokoyami. Has he talked to you about it, Shoji?"

Shoji shook his head. "No. He doesn't seem too interested in telling either. It worries me. We know what can happen when he bottles up his feelings." Shoji instinctively lifted the limb that had be severed when Tokoyami lost control of Dark Shadow.

"He seems to trust Tsu," Uraraka said. "She is so calm and mellow. Maybe he just needs everyone to not be on edge."

"I hope that you are right," Shoji says staring at the two teens.

Though Tokoyami brought his tray over, he didn't touch his food. Tsuyu noticed that he placed his food off to his side as he leaned back in his seat.

"So, what do you want to know about the Ebisu?" Tokoyami asked.

"I guess I was confused on what he was, "Tsuyu admitted. "Is he an island?"

"Oh no," Tokoyami corrected. "He is an actual god. He is the God of fortune and one of the first gods of the Shinto religion."

"Okay that makes sense," said Tsuyu. "The way all these Gods were all created were quite interesting. Tokoyami, why did you choose a hero name like Tsukuyomi?"

"I apologize Tsuyu, but I do not wish to answer any persona questions," Tokoyami spoke frankly. "I have already answered enough."

"Ah, ribbit." Tsuyu nodded her head. "So that is what upset you. That group sure knows how to meddle into other people's business."

"Indeed." Tokoyami gazed off into the distance. His eyes darkened slightly. As he stared for several moments.

"Tokoyami?" Tsuyu croaked as she saw his expression change.

Upon hearing his name Tokoyami shook his head. "Apologies. I must have zoned out."

"That's alright."

The two sat in silence for several minutes. Tokoyami stared at the table, while Tsuyu ate her lunch. Tsuyu watched Tokoyami. He poked his food with the chopstick, treating it more like a toy than a meal. She needed to say something.

"I really like this book," she managed to croak out.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I never knew much on any mythology. It's nice to see how there are so many stories from so many cultures."

Tokoyami relaxed a bit and leaned back in his chair. "I personally believe that mythology is a reflection of previous powers."

Tsuyu tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I think that quirks must have been around before our time. There is such a history of people with great power and abilities. If a person of the past were to meet anyone from today they would surely think we were gods."

"Ribbit." Tsuyu placed a finger on her chin. "I never thought about anyone else having a quirk from the past. I guess that would explain some of the reasons people of the past believed such extreme things." A school bell rang, and the students looked up. It was ten minutes to three.

"We should get going," Tokoyami states. "I appreciate your invitation to lunch."

"I'm glad you joined me," Tsuyu smiled. "I like having these discussions."

"Likewise," Tokoyami nodded.

"We could talk about this after training with Aizawa."

"Training?" Tokoyami was surprised. "I thought we were going to class."

"Iida sent us all a text saying that Aizawa wanted us to meet him in the gymnasium," Tsuyu explained. "We need to go change and then meet Aizawa in the training facility."

"Oh." Tokoyami looked down at his phone. He hadn't looked at his phone since he had started trying to bandage himself up.

"You don't look very happy," Tsuyu commented.

"I'm fine," Tokoyami said.

"Hey, you guys coming?" Midoriya called from across the Cafeteria.

"Yes! You don't want to be late for Aizawa sensei's training," Iida called. Shoji waved to Tokoyami, gesturing him to come along.

Tsuyu stood and pushed in her chair in. "Their right. Let's get going."

Tokoyami gulped. "Right."

Tokoyami nervously entered the locker room with the rest of his classmates. Shoji was chatting with him politely, but Tokoyami was only nodding. He couldn't concentrate on his friend. As he followed Shoji, he saw the rest of the males undressing and chatting with each other.

This was a scenario he did not want to be in. His chest was wrapped as tight has he could make it on his own, but he could feel the bandages moving. His training uniform didn't have long sleeve like the shirt he was currently wearing. The bandages on his arms would surly fall off. He stared warily at the rest of his classmates as they got dressed.

Shoji noticed Tokoyami's hesitation. He stretched an ear and mouth tentacle over to his friend. "Tokoyami, are you alright? Why do you look so concerned?"

Tokoyami lowered his head. Shoji was truly a good friend to have been putting up with him. "I have scars I don't want others to see," he whispered.

Shoji's eyes widened with the sincerity of his friend's concerns. "Everyone in here has scars. No one will pay you any mind, I assure you. They are all too busy getting dressed."

Tokoyami looked up again to see that Shoji was right. Everyone was talking and facing away. No one's eyes were wandering around him. He relaxed. "Alright."

Shoji removed the tentacles and turned away to get dressed himself. Tokoyami turned to his locker and opened it. He slowly began to remove the button up shirt. There was a sigh of relief when he saw that Dark Shadow had secured the bandages to his chest around his shoulders even if they felt loose. Perhaps if he played it safe everything would stay on.

"Hurry up dude! You made us late!" Kirishima and Sero raced into the locker.

The sprinted past their classmate, knocking them into their lockers. As Kirishima bumped into Tokoyami, his hardened skin sliced against the bird-headed teen, and the loosely wrapped bandages fell to the ground. Tokoyami froze and squeezed his eyes shut as he heard his fellow classmates fall into silence.

"Dude," Kaminari gasped.

"Tokoyami," Midoriya whispered.

"That looks really bad," stated Mineta.

There on display for every one of his classmates to see what Tokoyami's back. Numerous puncture wounds that pierced his body were now on display. The smaller ones on his arms and around the edge of his shoulder blades had healed, but the ones close to his spine were still dark and slightly open. Scabbing barely covered them. Tokoyami held his breath, trying to keep from breaking down in front of everyone. He felt his mind begin to wander. He didn't want to float, but he also didn't want to be here.

"J-just continue getting dressed," Shoji tried to command. He waved his arm to get everyone's attention in another direction.

"Tokoyami, are you okay?" Kirishima asked in a hushed voice. He walked over to the scarred teen. He placed a hand on Tokoyami's shoulder. "Whatever they did to you, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Black and purple mist began to swirl out of the holes. Flames of Darkness flicked out of Tokoyami's wounds. He turned to face Kirishima, and his eyes were engulfed in the same dark flames. "Do not touch us," a commanding voice came out of Tokoyami.

His right fist flew into Kirishimia's chest sending him flying backwards. Kirishima hardened himself just in time as he hit the wall. The red-head went flying through the wall and towards the outside. Dark flamed Tokoyami was racing after him. As Kirishima landed on the ground, Tokoyami hopped on top of him, punching at the other teen with his bare fists as he straddled Kirishima.

"I'll get Aizawa sensei!" Iida said as he sprinted off towards the direction of the training facility.

"Dude! Stop!" Kirishima yelled, but Tokoyami didn't respond. He continued punching Kirishima on his hardened skin. Kirishima didn't know what to do. He didn't want to fight back, but he also didn't want to deactivate his quirk. Tokoyami's knuckles began to bleed as they scrape against Kirishima's chest.

The rest of the boys raced out of the hole to watch. The girls also had run out of the dressing room to see what the commotion was. All the students stood in horror as they watch Kirishima lie on his back while Tokoyami bloodied his fists against Kirishima's skin.

Tsuyu saw the dark mist flowing out of Tokoyami and realize immediately what was happening. She rushed up beside the two boys. "Dark Shadow stop this!"

"No," Dark Shadow responded.

"Dark Shadow?" Kirishima questioned.

"Dark Shadow! You are hurting Tokoyami!" Tsuyu yelled.

That made Dark Shadow stop. He looked down at his host's fists. They were dripping with blood. A look of horror filled his face, and a monstrous roar erupted from the teen. The roar echoed throughout the campus.

"That's enough," Aizawa sensei's voice yelled out and the must flooding Tokoyami's body suddenly disappeared.

White and ed eyes blinked back dark purple mist and Tokoyami, confused, suddenly gripped his fists in pain. "What happened?" He looked down to see his position on top of Kirishima.

Kirishima was clearly confused as well. "Tokoyami, is that you?"

"How did I?" Tokoyami began to look around. Tsu was to his left, they were now outside the locker rooms. Everyone was staring at him, and his fists were bleeding. Confused tears bubbled in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Dude," Kirishima said. "You don't remember punching me through the wall?"

Tokoyami shook his head and stared at his bloodied fingers. "Every time I go away I cause more pain."

Kirishima opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted but Tsuyu. "Tokoyami, it is okay. Everyone is alright. You cut your hands. We need to go to Recovery Girl."

"I don't understand," Tokoyami said staring down at Kirishima.

"Tokoyami," Tsuyu spoke. "Kirishima is okay. Everyone is okay. You need to go to Recovery Girl." She grabbed his arm and pulled him up to s standing position.

Tokoyami's head spun around. He looked at the stunned faces of the rest of his classmates. His eyes fell on Shoji's. He looked so hurt. Had Tokoyami hurt his best friend as well a Kirishima?

"Go to Recovery Girl with Asui," Aizawa commanded.

Tokoyami nodded and began to move alongside Tsuyu. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Tsuyu assured him. "We just need you to get your hand fixed up."

Tsuyu was an excellent calm voice in this scenario. She and Tokoyami slowly made their way to the infirmary. She continued to reassure Tokoyami that everything was fine. He really did trust her, and she wasn't going to lose that. So, when the two arrived at Recovery Girl, Tsuyu made sure to ask;

"Is it alright if I stay with Tokoyami?"

She could feel Tokoyami's arm relax as Recovery girl nodded. The nurse showed them to the beds. Tokoyami took a seat in the bed, while Tsuyu sat in a chair and watched as recovery girl began the treatment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The entirety of class 1-A stood and watched as the confused Tokoyami was walked off by Tsuyu. As soon as they had made it out of ear shot, Bakugou walked over to Kirishima. He pulled Kirishima up before smacking him on top to the head. "You idiot! Why on earth would you say something so stupid?"

"Dude! Knock it off," Kirishima raised his hands defensively.

"Both of you quit it," Aizawa said sternly. "Somebody tell me what the heck happened and why the guys locker room has an open floor plan."

"Tokoyami completely lost it!" Mineta exclaimed.

"Only after Kirishima touched him when his bandages fell," noted Kaminari. "Did you see all those scars?"

"Some of them weren't even healed," Sero said.

"No, they wouldn't be healed," Aizawa said. "I don't quite understand what happened, but I know enough to see that things went wrong. Clearly, we have been too focused on physical training. I can see that by the way you all handled your classmates outcry shows your lack of knowledge when it comes to rescuing people."

"But sir, it was Tokoyami who attacked Kirishima," Iida stated.

"But Tokoyami is clearly traumatized," Aizawa corrected. He turned towards Kirishima. "I don't know what you said or did, but I'm choosing to believe Bakugou is in the right. Tokoyami is experiencing some clear signs of trauma. I assumed everyone would know how to handle themselves, but I can see we need to go over some things."

"Sensei," Midoriya raised his hand. "If Tokoyami is traumatized, why is not still at the hospital? Shouldn't he stay there until he is better."

He looked down at his phone and sighed. "I guess we are diverging from our lesson plans." He turned and began walking towards the class. "Follow me, we are heading to the classroom. We will have to work on some rescue and civilian help training before we begin our ultimate moves."

"Yes, sir." The class called out and began to follow their teacher.

"Poor Tokoyami," said Hagakure to Ojiro. "Did you see his hands?"

"Yeah, that poor guy. It's a good thing Tsu is so level headed.," Ojiro said.

Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka walked beside Shoji. The multi-armed man had been silent. Koda stood on the other side, waving his hands in front of one of Shoji's limbs.

"It will be alright," Koda's hands signaled.

"Koda is right," Midoriya tried to say. "Recovery Girl will fix up his hands easily."

"But can she mend his soul," Shoji said through his true mouth.

"I'm not sure," Uraraka hummed. "But Tsuyu is with him. She will take care of him. She seemed to know what to do."

"I hope so," Shoji nodded, staring back at the building containing the nurse's office with a tentacle eye. "I know I don't know what to do."

The afternoon was spent in Recovery Girl's office. Tsuyu stayed for almost the entire time. There was one point when she was asked to Leave so Tokoyami could have a full examination, and Recovery Girl thought it would be best if Tsuyu didn't see that, so she kindly suggested that Tsuyu pick up some clothes for Tokoyami and even some dinner from the cafeteria.

Tokoyami didn't argue. Recovery girl made it clear that she wanted to make sure that there wasn't any unknown harm. It seems that Dark Shadow couldn't feel any physical pain that Tokoyami felt. This made Recovery Girl worry about the rest of Tokoyami. He wasn't a trust worthy voice when it came to himself after all.

He was just as surprised as Recovery Girl when they discovered several large bruises on his legs. He had no idea where they came from. He could deduce the cut on his right ankle was probably from his mirror breaking.

Tokoyami hung his head as Recovery Girl wrapped bandages around him. He didn't speak, but simply nodded to the random gibberish Recovery Girl was saying. It was some story about a student from class 1B who had come in yesterday with burns from trying to cook in their dorm. Tokoyami just continued to look down as she worked. While wrapping his hands, Tokoyami realized that the woman had stopped speaking.

"I'm sorry. I was being rude," Tokoyami apologized.

Recover Girl smiled sweetly and patted his hand. "You are just fine. You are having a rough day. I'm used to just rambling on to myself, so don't fret."

"I still should have been listening," he said.

"Well you are listening now. I want you to keep your bandages on for a few hours before cleaning up. Try to be gentle when you are cleaning. I don't know if your dorm has any baths, but you should use gentle water. Then I think you should have someone else help you wrap your bandages to make sure they are on properly, especially as you sleep."

"Okay," Tokoyami agreed.

"Be gentle with your hands," Recovery girl instructed as she helped him into a hospital gown. "I've wrapped your fingers together, so it may be hard for you to grab anything right now." She stood up and walked towards the door. "I need to go check on that student from class 1-B. I will be back soon. I'm sure Ms. Asui will be back shortly."

Tsuyu was gone for an hour in total. Tokoyami would be lying if he didn't think she had gone away from the whole night. He had been alone for twenty minutes in the clinic. " _I would leave if I could as well,"_ he thought.

Just then, the door to the clinic opened. In came Tsuyu carrying a bag with the cafeteria's logo across it, from the cafeteria, a duffle bag, and two water bottles in her hand. She carefully opened the door and closed it gently with her tongue.

Tokoyami was genuinely surprised to see her. "Tsuyu. You came back?"

"Why wouldn't I? She asked bluntly.

Tokoyami didn't answer. Instead his eyes turned towards all the objects in her arms. "What is all of that?"

"Oh, ribbit." Tsuyu lifted the bags before placing them on the floor. "I got some dinner from the cafeteria for us. I also went to your room to get some clothes. Did you know your mirror was broken?"

"I did," Tokoyami nodded staring at his right hand.

"Oh, well I vacuumed up the broken pieces. I didn't want you have to worry about broken glass."

"You didn't need to do that," Tokoyami said.

"No, but I wanted to, ribbit." She pulled the chair over to sit beside him in his bed. She picked up the bag from the cafeteria and revealed two to go containers filled with pan noodles. She uncapped one of the water bottles and placed a straw in it. "Here, I bet you are thirsty."

Tokoyami carefully cupped the bottle with his bandaged hands. "Thank you."

"Ribbit." Tsuyu smiled before snapping apart her chopsticks and beginning to eat her pan noodles. Tokoyami slowly sipped at his bottle of water. He watched Tsuyu slurp up her noodles for several minutes. She sat cross legged in the chair as she ate. She was eating rather quickly though. An odd sight to see.

"Why are you eating so quickly?" Tokoyami asked.

Tsuyu chewed the last two bites of noodles before answering. She closed her empty box and placed it in the bag she brought it in with. "I wanted to finish eating first so I could help you." She pointed to his bandaged hands. "I don't think you can really use chopsticks right now."

Tokoyami almost dropped his water bottle, but Tsuyu quickly caught it. She pulled out two new chop sticks and opened the box of food for him. Tokoyami blinked slowly at her assertive actions. "You really don't need to. I'm not hungry."

"Tokoyami," Tsuyu said firmly. "I know you didn't eat lunch. No one saw you at the breakfast hall. I can only conclude you haven't eaten all day. You may not feel hungry, but I'm pretty sure you are hungry. Please don't fight me on this."

He couldn't argue with her. He really couldn't remember the last meal he ate. "I suppose you are right."

"I am," Tsuyu stated as she lifted the chopsticks with noodle wrapped around it to his beak. "Now open up."

Tokoyami obeyed, slowly opening his mouth. Tsuyu placed the chopsticks in his mouth, smiling as Tokoyami chewed. Tsuyu smiled and prepared the next bite. She repeated the action several times, not allowing Tokoyami to opportunity to protest.

"I've been thinking more about your theory," Tsuyu said as she prepared the next bit. "The one about how people of the pasts must have had quirks too. I really like it." She placed another bite into his mouth. "Especially since there were so many ancient Gods with such strange powers. It makes me wonder if we are perhaps decedents of them? Like am I some sort of descendent from Ebisu? He was also the God of fishermen. It would make sense that maybe all our quirks can be brought back to one single entity."

Tokoyami's eyes were wide as he listened to Tsuyu ramble. It was nice. This was comfortable talk. He had almost forgotten that she was feeding him Tsuyu looked down to grab another bite, only to find the box was empty. "I can go get you something else if you would like," she offered.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Ribbit. I'm just happy to know you ate something." Tsuyu's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and stared, her face taking on a more serious tone. "I guess we better get going."

"We?" Tokoyami asked.

Tsuyu nodded. "I talked to Recovery Girl before I came in here. I don't really feel comfortable leaving you alone for the night."

"Oh." Tokoyami stared at the ground. " _Perhaps there is some sort of mental facility on campus,"_ he thought.

Tsuyu rubbed the back of her neck. "It took some convincing, but Recovery Girl agreed to having you stay with me tonight."

Tokoyami's eyes shot up to the frog girl's face. Him stay with her!

She continued without noticing his reaction. "I didn't think you would be comfortable with anyone else. You have been very comfortable with me. I know Dark Shadow seems to like me as well. I figured this would be the best solution."

Tokoyami was stunned. He could not believe Tsuyu would have suggested such a wild idea and have it approved. How could she want him to be so close to her when he was such a wreck?

"Why?" Tokoyami asked. "Why do you have this sudden desire to burden yourself with me?"

"You're not a burden, Tokoyami."

"But why? Why are you so interested in me now?"

Tsuyu moved closer to Tokoyami. "To be honest, when you were taken, I realized there was a high possibility that you could be die. Then when I saw you and Dark Shadow at the hospital, Dark Shadow said that I was the first person that you both trusted. I realized that I trust you too. I trust you, yet I don't know very much about you. I want to change that. So, this is me getting to know you."

"Tsuyu," Tokoyami whispered. "I... I don't..."

"You don't need to do anything," Tsuyu interjected. "I just want to be a better friend to you. Being here for you right now is the best way I can do that." She placed the duffle bag of clothes onto the bed. "You need to get dressed. I asked Aizawa to hold everyone until we made it back to the dorms."

"Thank you," Tokoyami bowed his head.

Tsuyu's tongue stuck out of her mouth. "Tokoyami, this may sound strange, but do you need help getting dressed?"

Tokoyami's beak flushed bright red. He looked at his hands, then thought about how his hospital gown as tied in several places in his back. Then he stared at the duffle bag. It was zipped closed.

Tsuyu seemed to understand, as a light blush dusted her cheeks. She rubbed her arm and averted her eyes from his face. "I can help you. Or I could go get someone else- "

"Your help is… preferred." Tokoyami turned his head away as he spoke. If anyone was going to see him at his absolute weakest, Tsuyu was the best person. She was safe, and he trusted her. "Could you unzip the bag?"

Tsuyu nodded and unzipped the bag. She pulled out the first plain black shirt and pair of shorts. "I tried to grab just big and comfy things."

Tokoyami decided not to answer. He stood up and walked to Tsuyu. He turned away from her. "Could you untie the gown?" He asked.

Tsuyu gently reached up and pulled the strings. The gown fell open and slowly slid off Tokoyami's body. Yet again, Tokoyami was exposed. Somehow this was fine. He was safe with Tsuyu, despite that she could now see every wound on his body, including the ones on his legs. And despite that he as standing in nothing more than his underwear, Tsuyu was going to help him.

She carefully helped put his arms in his sleeves of the T-shirt, then gave a light nudge to get His head through. The material fell over his small frame. Tsuyu couldn't help but smile. She placed the shorts on the ground for Tokoyami to step into. "Your shirt is too big, ribbit."

"I like them this large. They fit my head much more easily when they are oversized," Tokoyami insisted as managed to ever so gently pull his shorts up on his own. A small smile of pride crossed his face. It was nice to feel like he didn't need help with absolutely everything, though he did mess up some of the bandages on his leg. Tsuyu quickly wrapped it back up and used a piece of medical tape to keep the bandage secure.

"I bet if you cut off the sleeves, you and Shoji could swap shirts." Tsuyu pulled out a pair of sandals that Tokoyami could easily slip on.

"The shirt is not that large," Tokoyami protested as he placed his feet in the sandals.

Tsuyu picked up the various items that were Tokoyami's and placed them in the duffle bag. And they walked back to the dorms. It was weird being in the dorms and not hearing anyone else.

As they walked passed the bathrooms, Tsuyu stopped and pulled out her phone. "You should go get your tooth brush and other supplies in the bathroom."

"But won't need to come down here anyway?" Tokoyami asked.

"I have a water closet in my room," she explained. "It's where I normally take care of all this. It's a part of being amphibious. I figured you may like the idea of a private bathroom as well."

"Right. That makes sense." Tokoyami was starting to realize that his stay with Tsuyu could be longer than one night. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed his toiletries. When he reemerged, Tsuyu was placing her phone away.

"I just texted Aizawa that we are back at the dorms. We should move to my room quickly. I'm sure the other's will think coming and talking to you is what they should do. I don't feel like you would want that.

Tokoyami nodded. "You said you didn't think you knew me well, but I believe moments like this show that you know me well."

Tsuyu smiled and tilted her head. "I am just considering what I would want. I'm glad it has worked so far."

They rode the elevator contently in silence. Tsuyu hopped on the balls of her feet. For as nervous as she was to have a boy in her room, this felt very natural. Never would she think she would be offering to have a boy stay with her in her room. Tokoyami was sweet, and very gentle. Most importantly, Tokoyami needed help.

The most surprising part to Tsuyu was how quickly Recovery Girl had agreed. She would never tell Tokoyami that Recovery Girl was the one who suggested that she stay with Tokoyami. The old woman had said it so bluntly, that it even surprised Tsuyu. Now that she was about to enter her room with her male classmate, she realized how right Recovery Girl had been.

Tsuyu opened the door and lead Tokoyami into the space. It was bright with green lily pads and lotus lowers decorating the wall. Several photos of her family lined the space, along with a few frog trinkets. A dresser contained all her clothing and was across from her bed. The water closet door was ajar. Still she made sure to move in to make sure Tokoyami could enter.

Tokoyami looked around the room. His eyes smiled as he saw the décor. "Your room is lovely, Tsuyu."

"Ribbit. Thank you."

"No, thank you," Tokoyami said. "Thank you for making me not feel so lonely and useless." Tokoyami looked at Tsuyu's face with a soft smile. "I don't know how you all exist without someone to always be with you. I'm grateful to know I have someone like you who will by my side."

The frog girl smiled. "You will always have me by your side, ribbit." Tsuyu approached Tokoyami, their bodies only a few centimeters apart. She opened her arms to her side. "Tokoyami, can I hug you?"

Tokoyami blinked. He wasn't sure what to say. Luckily his body managed to respond. His arms spread open and Tsuyu didn't hesitate. She wrapped her arms around Tokoyami's torso and gently squeezed him. Tokoyami stiffened to the embrace at first but found himself quickly relaxed. He allowed himself to lean into the embrace, and soon found his chin resting on Tsuyu's shoulder.

Tsuyu lightly tightened her grip around Tokoyami. Slowly she was bearing more and more of his weight. He wasn't ever seen to here as weak, but in this instance his body felt so soft.

" _He must be exhausted,"_ Tsuyu thought. She pulled away slightly to look at his face. His eyes were sunk and blood shot. The small feathers that built his face were puffing up slightly.

"Tokoyami, have you slept at all?"

He shook his head.

"When was the last time you actually slept?"

"Not since Midnight has put me under."

"Is it just the nightmares that keep you from sleeping?" She hesitated before asking, which was rare for Tsuyu. She always spoke freely. Once she had chosen her word she always said them without a second thought.

"It's like reliving it all over again."

Tsuyu flinched at his blunt answer. She had expected him to just shake his head or to ignore the question completely. She didn't think he would be so sincere.

"Do you want to talk about is?"

"Not particularly. I don't really want anyone to experience what I have." He released his grip from around Tsuyu. "I also don't want to have to relive those moments any more than necessary."

"Ribbit, I understand."

Muffled voices echoed from below the teens. It seemed that the rest of their class had returned. Tokoyami winced.

Tsuyu notices as Tokoyami head the eighteen other students fill the dorm. The small moment of quiet security was gone. She needed to distract.

"How about we watch a movie?" Tsuyu asked. "I saw some cool things on Netflix. There is even a new documentary series about the ancient world."

"I wouldn't be opposed to watching something," Tokoyami answered. "Whatever you would like to watch is fine with me. We have discussed me far too much today. What is a movie you would like to watch?"

Tsuyu smiled. "Ribbit. Alright, I have a movie in mind." Tsuyu looked to her bed. "We can watch it on my bed. I want to change into comfier clothing. You make yourself comfortable, while I change."

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. Tokoyami nodded and slowly sat down on the edge of Tsuyu's bed. It was strange sitting on the green and yellow fabric. He looked down to the lotus flowered comforter. The was beautiful and serene. His hand pushed under the pillow. The sheets were quite soft and light. He had been so distracted by the bed, that he hadn't even noticed Tsuyu had removed her shirt.

Tokoyami glanced up at Tsuyu before looking away quickly. "Tsuyu! You're… changing?"

"Yeah, you changed in front of me. I figured were just at this point in our friendship now, ribbit."

"That was, different," Tokoyami muttered. A light blush crossing his beak.

Tsuyu smiled. "I trust you Tokoyami." She finished getting dressed and turned back to the boy.

Tokoyami had kept his feet planted on the floor. His hands were under her pillow. Tsuyu sighed. She grabbed her laptop and stood in front of him. "Tokoyami, would you please stand up?"

"Sure." Tokoyami nodded. He stood up. Tsuyu handed him her laptop and he grabbed ahold of it. She pulled the blankets back and crawled into the bed.

"You can hand me the lap top. Come sit down." She pressed herself against the wall and patted the bed.

Tokoyami blinked repeatedly as he processed the request. He slowly handed the laptop to Tsuyu as sat down on the bed. She again patted the bed and he pulled his feet on top of the mattress. Once he was completely on top, Tsuyu used her tongue to pull the blankets over the two of them, tucking Tokoyami into the bed on the side. She moved herself next to Tokoyami and nuzzled her head against his shoulder she pulled up the movie.

At first, Tokoyami was surprised by the physical connection. Slowly his shoulders sank, and as the movie began to play he found his left arm draping across Tsuyu's shoulders. His fingers combed through her hair. The feeling was comforting. He yawned softly. There was so much at play; The weight of her body pressing against his chest. The feeling of cool soft her running through his fingers. The gentle way her voice cracked as she laughed at the romantic comedy she had placed one. Tokoyami felt his eyes close. He hadn't felt this comfortable in so long. He was not lone, and the feeling was great.

Halfway through the movie, Tsuyu felt Tokoyami's breathes regulate. Ever so gently, she looked up to see Tokoyami had fallen asleep. " _Good,"_ she thought. " _It's nice to know that he is finally starting to get comfortable."_ She turned back to the movie but closed her eyes with her head pressed against Tokoyami's chest, and within a few minutes, Tsuyu was too, asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am happy to finally get this chapter out! Its been a long week! So much has happened this week. I worked till like 8 pm like every night. I apologize this chapter is out late today. I also have been trying to get up on a few Tokotober stuff! Cuz October is Monday! I too have an October Birthday So I am so excited!**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter. I have some fun stuff planed for chapter 7. I'm starting to get an idea of where this story is going. I would love any thoughts, ideas, or opinions you all have though. You all who comment really help me**

 **OMG there is this super cute story out called Bombing King. Lit Queen.** **By** **Bakusatsuo** **/ Starboy. It makes me smile and has gotten me through some intense life this week. Who would have thought that Bakugou and Camie would be so cute!**

 **Chapter 6**

 _The black surrounding area illuminated around him. Tokoyami was back in the chair. His hands were tied, his arms weakened by different blows. He couldn't tell if it was blood or sweat running down his back. The man with the large black mask walked into the light that encompassed him._

" _I think we need to switch things up a bit. Your quirk can has become quite exhausted. I don't want to pull out a shadow no larger than a mouse. It needs more time to charge if I am ever going to unlock your potential. Besides," his featureless face smiled, "I need to see how you handle yourself when no one is forcing you to use your quirk."_

 _Beside the man stepped a tall, skinny nomu. Its body was deformed. Opposite arms and legs were opposite sizes. The creature pulled itself into the light with it' one strong and kicked with its larger leg. It was so lopsided. As if someone tore apart a doll and placed the wrong sided limbs in the two spots. It opened its mouth revealing few, but sharp pointed teeth._

 _One for all smirked. "This is one of my failed creations. Not everyone's body can handle the transformation of having multiple quirks. Some live, some die, and some…" he gestured to the terrifying beast crawling on the floor. "Before I kill this one, I thought he would enjoy getting to know you."_

 _The nomu screeched out a terrifying cry. The high-pitched cry was terrifying and painful. It pulled itself closer to Tokoyami. Tokoyami flinched as he saw the beast edging nearer. He squirmed in his restraints, knowing full well he could not escape._

 _All for One chuckled. "As you can see, this one is in quite a bit of pain. His weak frame couldn't handle more than two quirks. His jaw did grow to be quite magnificent."_

 _As if on commanded the blind beast strained it' neck towards Tokoyami. The sharpened few teeth pushed out of the gums like fangs. The nomu reached the teen._

" _St-st-stay back!" Tokoyami yelled._

 _The villain laughed. "Don't be rude."_

 _The nomu crawled up the side of the chair. Tokoyami couldn't help but stare as the creature attempted to stand. The menacing creature wobbled on it's one strong leg, then toppled forward sinking its teeth into Tokoyami's forearm._

"NOOOO! STOP!" Tokoyami screamed as he sat up. Something was wrapped around him. He flailed his arm from the restraints.

"Tokoyami! Stop! It's me, Tsu."

Tokoyami stopped his flailing. He opened his eyes. A pair of big black irises stared back at him. His eyes darted to the illuminated pace around him. Suddenly, he felt a cool liquid drip down his beak. He touched his face and realized that is was water.

"You were screaming and freaking out. I tried to shake you awake, but that only made you panic more. So, I grabbed a glass of water and splashed it on you. You finally woke up," Tsuyu explained.

Tokoyami slowly looked around, this time focused on his setting. He wasn't trapped. He was I Tsuyu's room. In fact, he was on the floor staring at the door and green walls. Tsuyu's hands were on his shoulders keeping his stable. "I'm in the dorms," he whispered.

Tsuyu nodded. "Yes. You are in the dorms. You are in my room with me. We are safe."

Tokoyami was still dazed. His eyes were still clouded with fear. His eyes began to gloss over. That stopped, and he jumped when a knock came from the door.

"Is everything alright?" The voice of Momo came through the door.

"We are fine," Tsuyu said.

Tokoyami began to shake. Other people had heard him. He had been so upset that he had caused Yaoyorozu to come to the door. His chest tightened. His breaths shortened as his body began to rock.

Tsuyu noticed and tried to calm to sooth him with a light embrace. Tokoyami's hands clung desperately to her back.

"Are you sure?" Momo asked again.

"Tokoyami was clearly yelling," a low male voice mumbled.

"Yes," said Tsuyu. "Please leave." She paused noticing the lack of footsteps. "You too Todoroki."

"Let us know if you need anything," Todoroki's deep voice called out.

Tsuyu turned to the door and saw two shadows move away from the front of the door. As this happened Tokoyami finally released his fear and began to weep. Without a second thought, Tsuyu pulled Tokoyami's head against her chest and held him tight. Tsuyu wasn't sure if this was in fact the right thing to do. She just remembered what she would do when her little sister had a bad dream and her parents were working far away. She would swaddle Satsuki in her arms and rock her back and forth until she finally calmed down. Essentially, she was doing the same with Tokoyami. She tried rubbing circles on his back, and his breathing soon began to settle. She could feel his hand begin to brush through her hair.

After a few minutes Tokoyami's breath steadied. "I'm sorry t-"

"Don't apologize," Tsuyu interrupted. "I'm just happy you managed to get some sleep. I wish it could be more peaceful."

"Yeah," Tokoyami pushed himself away. That was the moment he realized their position and blushed.

"Do you want to talk about it? Ribbit."

Tokoyami shook his head. "No. No, I want to clear my head."

"Oh." Tsuyu looked around the room. "Do you want to watch another movie?"

"No."

"Want to read."

Tokoyami shook his head. He nervously rubbed his hands. The friction made the wrap loosen and fall from his hands. Tokoyami stopped when he felt the air against his skin. "My bandages."

"Recovery Girl gave me some new bandages," Tsuyu added. "If you clean up, I can help you wrap new ones."

"Should I go down stairs?" Tokoyami asked.

Tsuyu shook her head. "Remember? You brought all your stuff up here. I have a bath tub."

"Oh yeah." Tokoyami ran his head over his head.

Tsuyu reached up and grabbed Tokoyami's hands. "Can I unwrap your hands?"

Tokoyami nodded and extended his hand closer to her. Its mind went elsewhere. He simply started to stare out in the corner of the room. Tsuyu genteelly unraveled the bandages around his hand.

As the bandages continued to fall, dark flames emerged from the wounds. Tokoyami's eyes went dark. Tsuyu paused, bandages still in her hand. She gulped before opening her mouth. "Dark Shadow?"

"I did this," Dark Shadow whispered. He stared at his hosts hands. The cuts were beginning to crust over Tokoyami's hands. He flexed the injured fingers. "I didn't mean to hurt Fumikage."

"It was an accident," Tsuyu tried to reassure the shadow.

"He was scared. I s scared. Hell, he's scared now. I don't know how to help him."

"Can you come out?"

"I can't. Every time I try, this is as far as I get. He did something. I can't emit from him anymore."

"Tokoyami is doing something that's keeping you from emitting?"

"Not Fumikage! The man in the mask!"

"The villain? Ribbit?"

Dark Shadow growled. He nodded his head. His eyes darkened further.

"What happened Dark Shadow?" Tsuyu asked. "Tokoyami hasn't told me anything."

"He doesn't want to remember," the quirk responded. "It wasn't pleasant.

"Please Dark Shadow! I can't help if I don't understand."

Dark Shadow paused. Tsuyu could hear a low hum, before he spoke again. "The man with the mask, he just kept attacking. He could reach in." Dark Shadow pointed to the wounds on Tokoyami's chest. "When he touched, it cut, and Fumikage screamed. I couldn't control myself. Every time I was sent outward. Every time it was like he pushed me out of Fumikage's body. I tried to absorb what pain I could. It was the only thing I could do. Then the last time, something happened. I felt a switch as I attacked the man. When there was enough space that I could expand. I used up all my power, and when he released, I was trapped within the walls of this body."

"So, you are not sure how to get out?" Tsuyu asked.

"No, I can't say I do."

"But can you talk to him? I know Tokoyami misses you."

"Fumikage."

"Huh."

Dark Shadow placed his host's hands on his lap. "You should call him Fumikage. I am the only one who does, but I think he is comfortable enough with you now. You have seen him through a lot."

"I will do that," Tsuyu nodded.

Dark Shadow stood up and pulled off the shirt Tokoyami had been wearing. "I think he was afraid to see himself again. I knew he was afraid. I can sense his fear now."

"You can feel him?"

"Yes."

"Can you talk with him then?"

Dark Shadow shook his head. "I can't hear any words or thoughts from him like normal. All I receive is expressions of emotion. I don't even know what it is like for him to not be out here."

"He says he floats in a dark void." Tsuyu tried to remember exactly what Tokoyami had described.

Dark Shadow nodded. "It's dark for me as well. Fumikage has always been fine with the dark, but he has ever had to deal with being in the dark and being alone. I too am struggling with this." He tossed the shirt on the ground. "Can you please assist with these bandages as well?"

"Ribbit." Tsuyu blushed for a second before nodding. She stood up and gently pulled at the bandages. She slowly unwrapped Tokoyami's torso, revealing the plethora of wounds. About half way through, a thought crept into Tsuyu's head. Dark Shadow was very comfortable talking about the event. He also seemed to know what was going on with Tokoyami.

"Dark Shadow," she began, "why are you so much more comfortable talking about this than Tokoyami?"

Dark Shadow thought for a moment. He sighed before speaking. "I think he feels guilty."

"For other people helping him?"

"No, for giving up." It took Tsuyu a moment before he understood what Dark Shadow was alluding to. Her hands paused from unraveling the final wraps. "There was a point where he was prepared for everything to end. I realized I needed to do something. Then when the man came back, I tried to protect Fumikage from within. It was then I lost the ability to hear him. All I know is how he is feeling."

"Then how are you talking through him?" Tsuyu asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh." Tsuyu continued to silently unravel the rest of the bandages. When she finished his torso, she stopped. "I think you will need to do his legs. I don't feel comfortable doing that while Tokoyami isn't present."

"Fumikage," Dark Shadow corrects.

"Yes, Fumikage. I will go start the bath." Tsuyu walked into the bathroom. She turned on the water and began to fill the tub. Steam came off the water as it began to fill.

"I think I have removed all the bandages," Dark Shadow spoke from the doorway.

Tsuyu turned around, but quickly snapped her head back where she saw that Tokoyami, or Dark Shadow, was standing in the door completely undressed. She blushed and shouted in frustration. "Dark Shadow!"

"What?"

Tsuyu sighed. With her tongue, Tsuyu grabbed a tongue and wrapped it around a towel she had hanging up on the wall in her bathroom. "Wrap this around you."

"Why? I'm going into the water, anyway. He walked past Tsuyu and stepped into the tub.

"Wait! It's really hot!" Tsuyu quickly blasted the cold-water tap.

He shrugged. "I can't feel it," Dark Shadow said.

"But just because you don't feel it doesn't me Fumikage won't."

"You're right. Perhaps he will be able to come back." Dark Shadow continued to sit the hot water.

Tsuyu avoided looking in the direction of Tokoyami's body. She could see the male teens foot as she kept test the water to make Tokoyami would not be burned. She blushed. This was highly embarrassing. Dark Shadow was not the easiest company. She needed to talk to make this less uncomfortable.

"Can you switch at will?"

Dark Shadow shook his head. "I'm not quite sure. I know when he is upset he calls me out. It can be a while."

"He calls you out?"

Dark Shadow didn't answer. He only grunted. Tsuyu decided that conversation was over. She waited until the water was at a fine temperature, before turning towards the door. "I'm going to leave you be," she said. "If you need anything, ribbit, just call out."

Dark Shadow grunted and Tsuyu left into the main space of her room. She sat on her bed and sighed. " _That was awkward."_ She felt her bed vibrate. She realized she had received a text on her phone. She grabbed her phone. There were four missed messages.

The first text was from Kirishima, an hour ago. She read the text and quickly responded.

 **Kirishima: Hey! I hope Tokoyami is alright. Let him know I'm sorry for his hands. I shouldn't have said anything. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help.**

 **Tsuyu: Don't worry, Kirishima. Thank you.**

The next two texts were from Shoji. The first was from an hour ago. The next was the most recent text she had received. As soon as she sent her response, he responded right away.

 **Shoji: How's Tokoyami?**

 **Shoji: I'm glad you are someone Tokoyami trusts. I wish I knew how to help.**

 **Tsuyu: Tokoyami is much calmer now. I am just trying to make him as comfortable as possible. I am not sure how much I am helping.**

 **Shoji: He is willing to talk to you, so I think you are helping quite a bit.**

 **Tsuyu: Thanks. I will probably be coming to you for lots of help. You know more about him then I do.**

 **Shoji: Yeah, I do.**

Tsuyu did a double take. That was a rather aggressive text from Shoji. What was she even supposed to say to that? She decided to leave the conversation there. If Shoji had more to say, then he will respond. She went to her last Text message. It was from Aizawa sensei.

 **Aizawa: Come to my office in the morning. Recovery girl will come to check on Tokoyami.**

 **Tsuyu: Okay.**

The frankness of Aizawa sensei's text was a little intimidating. He probably wanted to know how Tokoyami was doing. At least Recovery Girl would come here.

"Ahh!"

A sudden yelp from the bathroom had Tsuyu back on her feet. "Dark Shadow?" She bolted into the water closet to see Tokoyami's feathery head dripping with water. The purple mist coming from his body was gone. He was panting heavily.

"Toko-" Tsuyu cut herself off. She remembered what Dark Shadow had said. "Fumikage?" She said his name slowly, with a bit of force.

Tokoyami didn't respond. He was breathing heavily. He pulled his knees up to his chest.

Tsuyu tried again. "Fumikage," she said with more conviction.

Tokoyami turned his head towards her. "Tsuyu?" His head was spinning. It is one thing for him to feel like he was floating in an abyss. It was a completely different experience to have emerge from the darkness and find himself underwater.

The frog girl blushed and averted her eyes from Tokoyami. "Dark Shadow got you in the bath," Tsuyu explained. "Are you alright? I heard you yell."

"I was underwater when I came back," Tokoyami said.

"Yeah, that make sense. I would yell too."

Tokoyami noticed that Tsuyu wasn't looking at him. He looked down and realized he was naked. A bright blush came across his beak and he hugged his knees tighter to his chest. "I apologize for being so… exposed to you."

"You don't need to apologize, ribbit."

"But I'm making you uncomfortable."

"I can look at you if you want," Tsuyu said, turning her head back towards the teen. A light tint of rose spread across her cheeks. "I just assumed I should give you privacy."

Tokoyami stared into Tsuyu' eyes. "I suppose you are right. I was just…" he turned his head away.

"You were what?" Tsuyu asked.

"I was just relieved to not be alone." Tokoyami sank into the water.

Tsuyu took a seat on the ground. "Well, I can't really see you, but I can be in the same room. You are much better at conversation than Dark Shadow."

"You talked with him? What did he have to say?"

"He told me to call you Fumikage."

"Oh."

"Should I not?" Tsuyu could hear the apprehension in his voice.

Tokoyami shook his head. "No. I'm fine with it. I just… that's not something I had ever said aloud. Can he still hear me?"

"He said he can feel your feelings. When you're in distress he comes out."

"I miss him."

"He misses you as well."

"I'm afraid, Tsu." Tokoyami's mouth barely moved as he whispered. "I'm afraid I'm going to be stuck like this and without Dark Shadow forever."

Silence filled the small room. The only sound was the drips of water falling from Tokoyami's feathers. Tsuyu didn't know what to say. Instead she did something. She scooted her body towards the bath tub, resting her back against the tubs side. She lifted her hand up and brushed the top of Tokoyami's head.

"You will get back to normal. I promise."

Tsuyu left the bathroom when Tokoyami decided to get out. She had brought him a pair of shorts and under wear that he should be able to get on by himself. When the bird-teen emerged from the bathroom, Tsuyu had all the bandages ready to begin wrapping his torso and hands.

"It appears that I was in the water for quite some time," Tokoyami said staring his fingers as Tsuyu began wrapping his torso.

"I don't really know how long normal people are supposed to take bathes for," Tsuyu chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"As a frog, I have skin that gets dry quite easily. Sitting in water is what always helps to rejuvenate my skin. That's why I have a bath tub and no one else does. I actually spent most of the morning in the bath tub. That's where I read and do my homework."

"So that's how you are reading my book so fast."

Tsuyu nodded. "I was actually thinking about. You know how the middle of the book talks about the Egyptians? There are a lot of gods that are animal based. They all had human bodies and animal head. Do you think that you would be considered a god to them if you went back in time?"

"I think the fact that I have another entity inside me would easily make me a god to the Egyptians," Tokoyami smirked. He was happy to have a change of conversation.

"Why don't other mythologies have animal headed people?" She finished wrapping his Torso and moved to his hands.

"There are a ton of animal people in mythologies," Tokoyami stated. There are also tones where people turn into animals as well." He watched Tsuyu wrap his fingers together, and then use medical tape to keep the wrap sealed. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, ribbit. I'm happy to help."

Tokoyami took a seat on Tsuyu's bed. "I apologize. I don't think I will be going back to sleep any time soon. So, if you would like to sleep, please do so. I will be happy to sit and read."

Tsuyu sat beside him. "I don't think I'm ready to sleep either. We got a few hours in and now I'm wide awake."

"Are you sure you are not just saying that because you heard me say I didn't want to be alone?"

"You were happy when I was asleep beside you on the couch. I don't see how it's any different."

"Alright." Tokoyami pointed his hand towards Tsuyu's computer. "Can you turn that back on? I have a few videos on mythological creatures you may find interesting."

Tsuyu nodded and she pulled the computer into her lap. "Do you mind if we lie down? It is much more comfortable."

"That's fine."

The two laid back down in Tsuyu's bed. Tokoyami guided her to the website with the video. The two watched, paused the video and discussed for the remainder of the evening. It was relaxing. There was something so calming about being next to someone ad sharing their thoughts. Tokoyami allowed himself to elaborate on the many creatures. One video turned to two. Two videos turned to four. Hours passed. They continued watching and talking until they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh, that must be Recovery Girl," Tsuyu said getting up to go open the door.

"Recovery girl?" Tokoyami questioned.

"She wants to check on you." Tsuyu opened the door and the small frame of Recovery Girl came into view.

"Hello Asui," the elderly woman greeted. She entered the room and waved at Tokoyami. "How are you feeling Tokoyami?"

"Fine," the male teen answered.

Recovery girl nodded. "Asui, will you go get yourself and Tokoyami breakfast? I want to give Tokoyami another round of treatment."

"Sure," Tsuyu said.

"Also, Aizawa wanted me to ask you to stop by his office to pick up your missing assignments from yesterday."

"Ribbit." Tsuyu nodded. She looked to Tokoyami. "Will you be alright if I am gone for a little bit?"

Tokoyami slowly nodded his head.

Tsuyu smiled. "I will be back soon."

She exited the room and walked out of the dorm. It was very early. She hadn't even realized it was just sunrise. " _How is Aizawa sensei up so early?"_ Tsuyu thought. She walked to his office door and knocked.

The door opened and Aizawa stood in the doorway. Behind him, a young hero with bright red wings sat reclined in a chair. He placed two fingers to his head and saluted to Tsuyu.

"Come in, Asui," Aizawa instructed. "We have a lot to talk about."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for the late post. I have been feeling a bit under the weather, and I am just happy I finally get to post this! This story is just kind of growing, and I'm excited to see where it takes me. I would love and suggestions or comments you all have. It helps me think about what should happen next. This is just getting planned chapter by chapter, and I'm having fun with that.**

 **Thank you all for your support!**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 7**

When Tsuyu walked out of the dorm, she missed the prying tentacle eye that followed her through the hall. Shoji had been sitting down stairs in the common room, listening. He was an early riser and was already too aware of the sounds of his classmates in their new living arrangements. The fac that Tsuyu had now left the room, alone, made Shoji smirk. He could finally see his best friend.

The six-armed teen made his way to the fifth floor on the girl's side. He made it up to Tsuyu's door. Before knocking on the door, he stuck his ear to the door. Shoji heard the voice of Recovery Girl. She was checking up on Tokoyami.

" _So that's why Tsu left,"_ Shoji thought. He cautiously stepped away from the door. He shouldn't interrupt, but he wanted to see Tokoyami. What could he do?

Like a bolt of lightning, and idea quickly shot into the teen's mind. He should pick up breakfast for Tokoyami. He knew what he liked from the cafeteria. H knew that Tokoyami required a straw to drink any beverage. It was a perfectly generous idea. Shoji quickly scampered down towards the cafeteria, hoping to be first in line to get food for his friend.

Tsuyu stared at the red winged hero casually sitting in Aizawa's office. "Hawks?" She asked.

"Yo," the number three hero replied. "You must be Asui. I've heard much about you from Eraserhead here."

"Ribbit," Tsuyu gulped.

"Take a seat Asui," Aizawa instructed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why is Hawks here?" Tsuyu asked. "This seems like an odd place for such a high ranked hero to be.

Aizawa nodded. "Hawks called based on some personal interest in Tokoyami."

"He interned with me. You know what they say; birds of a feather, flock together." Hawks planted both feet on the ground and leaned forward. "Tokoyami's wellness is at least fifty percent of the reason I am here."

"What is the other fifty percent? Ribbit."

Hawks stroked his chin. "I guess you could say finding some answers to a conflict I am personally interested in."

"Hawks came on his own volition," Aizawa said.

"I'm allowed to be worried about my pupil," he said.

"I didn't realize you were so close to Tokoyami," Tsuyu stated.

Hawks shrugged. "I didn't really either." He sat up and leaned towards Tsuyu. "But when I saw Tokoyami fight back after being captured, and clearly tortured, I felt something."

Tsuyu nodded. Tokoyami's escape was truly inspirational.

Hawks continued. "Honestly, I want to see what those villains did to him."

"It's not very pretty," Tsuyu stated.

Aizawa sat down at his desk. "Hawks is here because he has provided an option we don't seem to have at U.A."

"I do a lot of intense work," Hawks began. "When you get as well-known as I am, you need a place to retreat to. I have my own safe house not too far from here."

"Wait, you want to take Tokoyami away from U.A.?"

"Tokoyami is a kid with a lot of promise," said Hawks. "I would hate for his mental health to be something that takes him down. I know that sometimes you need to get away. I am hoping I can do that."

"Getting away from your classmates would probably be god for Tokoyami," Aizawa added. "Besides, it gives me a chance to teacher proper rescue procedure."

"I guess that makes sense. Tokoyami is pretty conscientious of everyone right now."

"Exactly. So, you two are going to pack your things for a week and skedaddle with me." Hawks used his thumbs to point to his chest.

"Wait, I'm coming too."

"Of course! Why wouldn't I bring the girlfriend?"

Tsuyu blushed. "We are not dating."

"Oh, but you should be," mocked Hawks with a wink. "Why else would he trust you? There is something there. When Aizawa told me he actually trusted someone in this state I almost fell over."

Tsuyu blushed. "I figure it's just how successful we have been in fights together in the past."

"And that's what make it so likely to be a deep thing." Hawks winked.

"How should I tell Tokoyami? Ribbit?" Tsuyu asked.

"That's the other reason why you are here," Aizawa stated. "We don't really know how Tokoyami would feel about leaving."

Tsuyu placed a finger to her chin. "I think he'd be comfortable with it," she said after contemplating for a minute. "When would it be?"

"We could leave today…" Hawks said with a smile. "I could even help you both pack."

"No offense, Hawks, but you haven't seen the shape that Tokoyami is in. I'm not sure how he would react to seeing you." Tsuyu leaned towards the pro hero. Tokoyami never once spoke about his internship with Hawks. While the rest of their class shared boring tales of cleaning up after the pros, Tokoyami had remained silent. He only informed he group that 'nothing special' had happened after being prodded.

"Look, you don't have to come. I'm just offering to help." Hawks leaned forward to match Tsuyu's position. "I just want to make the future better for all. If that means giving a pupil some R and R then so be it."

"If I have you both with Hawks, I can say you are both out on a weeklong internship training," Aizawa explained. "As soon as the two of you leave, the sooner I can begin a training the rest of your classmates on proper rescue reactions. It's clear from yesterday that we need to work on that."

Tsuyu nodded. She closed her eyes and thought about Tokoyami and Dark Shadow. She really had no idea about either of their feelings towards Hawks. A conversation would be needed. "Perhaps tomorrow morning," Tsuyu suggested.

Hawks smiled and leaned back into his seat. "That could work."

"Then there is time to pack a weeks' worth of things," Tsuyu continued.

"I'd still like to see him today," Hawks added. "I want to know what I am working with."

Aizawa's phone goes off on the desk. He picks up the device and stares at the screen. "Why don't you come see for yourself? Asui, it appears there is a fight going on between Tokoyami and Shoji."

Tsuyu's face fell. "Ribbit."

Shoji was excited that the breakfast was a spread of most of Tokoyami's favorite foods. He brought fried rice with vegetables, an apple, an omelet and large apple juice bottle with a straw. " _This should help Tokoyami relax,"_ Shoji thought as he entered the dorm. He took the elevator to the fifth floor and walked to Tsuyu's room. He knocked on the door.

He didn't expect that Recovery Girl to be the one to open the door. "Oh! Shoji. You are not Asui."

Shoji shook his head. "No, I am not."

"Shoji?" Tokoyami muttered in disbelief.

Recovery Girl sighed and motioned Shoji to come in. The large teen walked into the very green room. He saw his friend, sitting on Tsuyu's bed. He didn't have a shirt on but was covered in bandages on his torso. His arms were left bare though. Shoji noted that cuts on his arm seemed different then what he saw in the dressing room.

Tokoyami's expression was a mix between shock and fear. "What are you doing here?" he asked Shoji.

Shoji lifted he box of food. "I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you a few things."

"Thanks," Tokoyami said, looking down at the ground.

"I's all your favorites," Shoji continued. "They even had that weird omelet thing you like so much."

Tokoyami said nothing. His body stiffened. Recovery Girl, sensing the Bird-headed teens discomfort, gently tugged on Shoji's leg. "Just place it on the desk, dearie."

"I am glad to you are bandaged up," Shoji said

Tokoyami cringed. He hugged his shoulders, a clear sign he was feeling uncomfortable. Recovery girl pulled at Shoji. "Tokoyami still isn't finished up. I can have Asui text you when he is ready for visitors."

Shoji realized that maybe he had messed up when he felt himself getting pulled to the door. "Really you look fine. The cuts on your arms don't look as deep as the ones on your back."

"They are bite marks," Tokoyami says through gritted teeth.

This shock both Shoji and Recovery Girl. "Someone bit you?" Recovery Girl asked.

"Not someone, something." Tears bubbled around Tokoyami's closed eyes.

Shoji took a step forward towards his friend. A long tentacle mouth moved towards Tokoyami. "Tokoyami, what happened to you?"

"Please don't make me relive my torture," Tokoyami whispered.

"No," stated Shoji. "You need to start talking about this, and you need to do it now."

"Shoji, don't push him," Recovery Girl said.

"Why not?" Shoji demanded. "He won't get better if he doesn't talk." He moved towards his friend. "You hold in all your thoughts and feelings, and you don't let anyone in. Why do you think you lost control of Dark Shadow back in the Forest? If you would just admit to yourself you are scared, or worried, then you can start mentally preparing yourself!"

Dark flames engulfed Tokoyami's eyes. They spilled through the bite marks on his arms. Dark Shadow now had control.

He stood up and walked towards Shoji. "You think you know us better than we do?" Dark Shadow's voice flowed out of Tokoyami's mouth. "You really think that what we experienced is something that we could have prepared for?"

Shoji took a step backwards. This was a calm and defensive side of his friend that he had never seen. "Tokoyami I-"

"No, I am Dark Shadow. You seem to think we are the same. In many ways we are, and in many ways, we are not."

"Dark Shadow is a quirk," Shoji said with a tremble in his voice. "Tokoyami is still there."

"Am I nothing but an extension of Fumikage to you?" Dark Shadow asked. He clenched his fists.

"Tokoyami, come on. You are just saying this to not want to talk about what happened to you. You need to start trapping."

Recovery Girl opened the door. "Shoji, you need to leave."

"Let me help you." Dark Shadow moved with lightning speed in Tokoyami's body. He punched Shoji in the stomach and the teen went flying through the open door.

Shoji crashed into the opposite wall. He stood up, shaking his heads. He was in disbelief. Tokoyami had hit him. After all he had done for Tokoyami, he had the audacity to hit him.

"Fuck you," Shoji spat.

Dark Shadow didn't seem to be thinking coherently anymore. He charged at Shoji with another punch. Shoji dodged and hit the bird-headed teen. with a three-fist punch. He went flying down the hall past Momo's room. As he landed in the wall, there was the sound of bones cracking. His left arm hung limp against his side, but Dark Shadow stood up unaware.

Todoroki stuck his head out of Momo's room and saw what was happening. Immediately he placed a thick ice wall in front of Shoji who was charging towards Tokoyami. Shoji punched at the ice wall in frustration. Momo made a large scarf made from the shape memory alloy and threw it at Dark Shadow. Todoroki ignited the scarf and material wrapped around Dark Shadow.

At that moment the elevator door opened and Aizawa, Tsuyu, and Hawks entered the hall to see the ending scene. Hawks was the first to speak. "Woah."

"Let me out of this," Dark Shadow grunted.

"Dark Shadow!" Tsuyu gasped looking at Tokoyami's shoulder. "What did you do? You hurt Fumikage again."

"Dark Shadow," Hawks eyes widened when he saw the dark flames flowing across Tokoyami's body.

"I did nothing," Dark Shadow said. "That many armed jerk did."

"Shoji punched him so hard he flew down the hall," Todoroki explained.

"Ribbit, why would Shoji hit you?" She asked Dark Shadow.

"Shoji can't tell us apart," Dark Shadow stated. Tsuyu's eyes widened at that statement.

"Enough," Aizawa said. His hair began to float, and his eyes began to glow. The purple flames around Tokoyami dispersed, and Tokoyami's red eyes came back into focus.

"Where? What? Ow!" Tokoyami's closed his eyes as he felt the pain his arm.

"Get Tokoyami out of those binds," Aizawa instructed Momo. "Todoroki come with me as I talk to Shoji. I may need some help getting him to go down to his room."

"Right," Momo nodded and rushed over to Tokoyami to begin to until him.

"Tokoyami," Hawks said looking at the distressed teen.

"Hawks," Tokoyami said in disbelief. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to check in on you. What the hell just happened to you?" Hawks began to inspect the teen. He had his bandaged chest, cut up arms, and now dislocated shoulder for sure.

Tokoyami just stared at the ground, watching the bandages Momo had constructed fall to the ground. "I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure I upset Shoji."

"Hawks is your offer for today still on the table?" Tsuyu asked.

Hawks nodded, still processing what he was seeing. "Absolutely."

"Thank you," Tsuyu bowed her head. "I think the sooner we leave the better." She turned to Tokoyami. "I will be right back. I am going to back up some more clothes for you. Hawks has a safe house that will help you stay away from other people. I don't mean to be making decisions for you, but I think you need some space from our classmates."

Tokoyami just kept his head lowered. "That is understandable."

"Okay. Hawks and Momo will stay with you. Once we can get to my room, I can pack some things and we can leave."

Tokoyami looked up at Tsuyu. "You're coming with me? Even after this?"

Tsuyu placed a hand on Tokoyami's cheek. "I won't leave you alone, Fumikage." She stood up and walked towards the elevator.

Within an hour from when the fight had stopped, Tsuyu had all Tokoyami's things packed and most of her stuff complete. Recovery girl had managed to fix Tokoyami's arm and had finished wrapping the rest of the teen. She supplied Tsuyu with more bandages and other first aid supplies. Throughout this whole time, Hawks stood in the doorway silently watching as everyone else moved about.

"Tokoyami," Recovery girl started as she was handing Tsuyu more materials. "You mentioned that your arm wounds came from a bite. I am only asking because I want to know if I should give Asui some different antibacterial medicines. Can you tell me what it was that bit you?"

Tokoyami sighed. "It was a nomu."

Hawks eyes grew. A nomu bit Tokoyami. He had so many questions to figure out. What type of nomu was it? Why was a nomu used? Had he seen how they were made or knew anything about their process? The pro hero stood up right and moved his hands into his coat pocket.

"Thank you," Recovery girl said and handed several bottles to Tsuyu. "Asui, start with this one. If he has a bad reaction one of these two should work as well. A bacterial infection could be what is making it so hard for him to heal."

"Ribbit," Tsuyu nodded. "Got it."

"The car should be here for you two out front," Hawks said. "I plan on flying ahead. I just can't stand traffic."

"Thank you, Hawks," Tsuyu said.

"Yes, thank you," Tokoyami whispered.

"Oh man, I don't think I've ever heard you say thank you to me, Tokoyami," Hawks joked. "You know what they say birds of a feather." He turned and lead the teens to the elevator.

The elevator dinging and the three entered. It was strange for Tokoyami to be in such a strange position. Why was Hawks here. He had to have other motives. Hawks had previously only wanted to work with him because he was a bird and that he could tell about what happened at U.S.J. Hawks had an alternative motive for helping him, and unfortunately Tokoyami couldn't think of a better solution than to go with the previous mentor.

He knew that Hawks and Tsuyu were talking, but Tokoyami couldn't keep up with the conversation. His heart was heavy. Before getting captured, Shoji had lost a limb to protect him, and now he had done something to make Shoji mad enough to fight. Whatever had happened, Tokoyami's heart was depleted. He had no idea what could have happened, but he had perhaps lost a friend. Now he was traveling to an unknown destination with Tsuyu that only Hawks knew the location of. He had lost complete control of his life and had no idea how he was ever going to get it back.

"Fumikage," Tsuyu's voice echoed in his head.

"Huh," Tokoyami shook his head. They had made it outside. A car with door was open. Tsuyu was motioning him to get inside. Tokoyami climbed into the car and buckled in. Was there any difference right now between floating?

"You ready?" Tsuyu asked him.

There was a difference between floating and being here. That was Tsuyu. Somehow with all the mistakes he kept making, she was always there. He watched her buckle her seatbelt in and she placed her hand on the set next to his.

"I don't think being ready is something I can be," Tokoyami said.

"That's fair."

As the car began to move, Tokoyami's heart raced slightly. He instinctively placed his hand on hers. He then realized what he did and tried to pull away. However, Tsuyu grabbed ahold of his hand.

"I don't mind," she said. "I would prefer if we held hands like this." She changed her hand to the bottom, and made their palms face each other. Her fingers hooked through his. "Much better, ribbit. Don't you think?"

"Yes," was all Tokoyami said. They sat in silences, each staring out of their own respective windows. Finally, he spoke again. "Do you know where we are going?"

"No, but I trust that when Hawks says it is safe, that it would be."

"Why would you trust him? Can't you see he has some other motive?"

Tsuyu thought. "He definitely isn't telling u al the reasons why he wants to help you, but I don't think that makes it a bad thing. You can now get some space away from everyone."

"Don't you want space from me as well?" Tokoyami asked. "Every time I lose control something goes wrong, and you end up taking care of me. Aren't you tired of this?

Tsuyu shook her head. She scooted closer to Tokoyami in his seat. She leaned her head closer to Tokoyami. "I want to make sure you are being taken care of. And I know that when I help you I feel happy. I feel like this is something I want to always do."

Tokoyami gasped. He felt Tsuyu squeeze his hand tighter. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, his feathery forehead resting aghast her soft skin. "Thank you," he said, before nuzzling his beak against her cheek, and then pressing it lightly against her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! OMG! This was one heck of a week! So much insanity happened! I watched someone have a seizure! It was scary! And that was just Wednesday! So sorry I have not posted much for Tokotober. Life just became so much!**

 **Anyway, here is the new chapter. This is the most…. Raunchy I have ever written. It stays with in the M rating, but I guess this is my warning. Let me know what you think, I'm just kind of letting this fic write itself.**

 **Thank you all for your patience,**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 8**

It took Tokoyami a moment to realize what he was doing. His forehead was resting against Tsuyu's. His beak was pressed against her lips. This was way to intimate! He pulled away almost as quickly as the touch had begun. He turned his head away to stare out the window. He attempted to fold his arms, but his hand attached to Tsuyu's didn't budge.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu blushed. She squeezed his hand tighter. There was no way she was letting go. She was confused for sure. There were a lot of mixed emotions jumbling around in her head, but the one that was dominating all actions was serenity. She had gotten Tokoyami to relax around her enough that he had acted on impulse.

Tsuyu knew she cared about Tokoyami, but to what extent, she did not know, yet. Hawks' words from that morning echoed in her mind about how Tokoyami trusted her. She was proud to be that person, and deep inside, really wanted to be the person he would always trust. This small moment of affection from him was a symbol of more than gratification. It was security. She was safe to him, and she was not willing to lose that feeling from him. It was too precious. So, she squeezed his hand and lifted it to her cheek, rubbing the back of his hand on her soft skin with a soft smile.

Tokoyami turned back to Tsuyu, jaw gaped. How had she been alright with his actions? They were very inappropriate, weren't they? His continued to wade through his previous actions as Tsuyu gently rested his hand with hers on her lap. Tokoyami froze and glanced over at the location of his hand. This location was indeed, a location he didn't expect to connect with. He didn't know what to do. His eyes darted to Tsuyu's face. She was smiling; her tongue poking out of her mouth.

Tokoyami did the only thing he could do. He turned his head and stared out the window. He watched the buildings and people passing by. " _I wish Dark Shadow were here,"_ Tokoyami thought. He sighed, thinking about what his inner demon would possibly say to his ridiculous feelings right now. Though the banter would be irritating at first, Tokoyami couldn't help but long for Dark Shadow's comforting voice.

The car pulled up to a dirt road and drove for a long while. Trees and bushes blocked off the view from the streets and city. The car stopped. Tokoyami turned to Tsuyu. She smiled, squeezed his hand, then released it to get out of the car. Tokoyami gulped before stepping out of the car as well.

The house was small. It was only one story and ranch styled. The front door was bright red, and matched Hawks wings. The pro hero smiled as he greeted the two teenagers outside the front door.

"Welcome," Hawks said escorting the two into the small home. He opened the door. The two walked into a small even where to the one-story house. "This isn't much, but it is a great hide away for a hero. There is a kitchen, bedroom and joined bathroom. Instead of a living room there is a small gym and training dojo space.

Hawks lead them to the bedroom. "Drop off your stuff and then come to the kitchen. I picked up some grub on the way. I'm going to start prepping it while you unpack. Meet me in the kitchen in ten. Then we can eat, talk, and all the works." Hawks walked out of the room and moved towards the kitchen.

Tokoyami froze. It was one thing for him to have stayed one evening with Tsuyu, but it was another thing to realize that Hawks had purposely placed them in this joined situation. Hawks did everything with purpose. That's what Tokoyami had learned from his weeklong work with Hawks. He had made sure he and Tsuyu shared a room for a reason, and that made Tokoyami nervous.

Tsuyu could feel Tokoyami's tension. She laced her fingers between them. "You alright, Fumikage?"

Fumikage. It was a name only Dark Shadow had spoken. Now Tsuyu said it, and Tokoyami didn't mind. That was very strange, just like the fingers guiding the way around the back of his hand.

"I'm fine. I just… I apologize." He hung his head. "My actions are inexcusable."

"Ribbit. Don't you think I would have said something if I was uncomfortable with anything you have done?"

Tokoyami blinked. "I suppose."

"I would have," Tsuyu reassured him.

"But my actions… in the car."

"They were fine."

Tokoyami didn't know what to say. Was this Tsuyu's way of acknowledging Tokoyami's feelings? Did she accept them? He opened his mouth to speak but no words emerged.

Tsuyu smiled. "We need to unpack, Fumikage."

"Right." Fumikage placed his bag on the bed and began to pull items out. It was a variety of shirts, shorts, pants, and other necessities. It was truly incredible how much she was doing for him. She even remembered to pack enough pairs of socks.

"I hope what I packed for you is enough," Tsuyu said sticking out her tongue.

"This will more than suffice. Thank you." Tokoyami bowed his head to the girl.

"You don't need to be that formal. I'm your friend, remember?" Tsuyu picked up some of Tokoyami's shirts and placed them in a dresser at the floor of the bed. "There is no pressure while we are staying here. It's honestly really nice to finally get a break from school."

Tokoyami grabbed another stack of clothes and began filling the dresser as well. "I'm glad I could figure out a way to get us a free vacation," Tokoyami said.

"That's the spirit. Ribbit, I'm hungry."

It was no surprise that Tokoyami that Hawks chose chicken for dinner. There was so much. There were kabobs, fried chicken, hot wings, and even strips. It was all displayed on several platters. Tsuyu seemed rather surprised.

"That's a lot of chicken," she said as she sat down.

"I like chicken," Hawks said between bites. "Can frogs eat chicken?"

"I eat chicken," Tsuyu said. She reached across the plate and grabbed a few kabobs.

.

Tokoyami quietly took a few hot wings. He carefully lifts the meat under his beak and took a bite. This was a weird setting. He wished he had something to say, but there wasn't much for him to talk about. If he could talk to Dark Shadow, he would have someone to bounce ideas from, or someone to fill the silence.

"Does it hurt your beak?"

Tokoyami looks up at Hawks, confused. "Does what hurt my beak?"

"The hot wings? Like I made them hot. The spice always hurts my lips." He pointed to Tsuyu. "Doesn't spice hurt your lips?"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu nodded. "They get very dry and tingle."

"Right! So, does that happen to your beak?"

Tokoyami nodded. "My… beak is fairly sensitive. I image I can feel things fairly similar to lips."

"Now I'm curious," Hawks leaned an elbow on the table. "You can tell me, bird to bird, is there special beak Chapstick?"

"Or lotion?" Tsuyu added in on the anatomy questions. She hid her smile behind her hand, but Tokoyami could see she was suppressing a silent laugh. "It's always so smooth."

"Oh! She thinks your smooth, Tokoyami!" Hawks laughed before finishing a kabob.

Tsuyu blushed, and Tokoyami's face grew warm. Was his beak that smooth? Was that relating back to the car? Tokoyami quickly filled his mouth and stared at his plate. Perhaps silence wasn't always a bad thing?

"As fun as this is," Hawks said, standing up from the table. Several chicken bones, and kabob sticks lay on the plate in front of him. "I'd like you, Tokoyami, to do start some training." He pointed to Tsuyu. "I'm on FT Duty now. You are off the clock froggy. Why don't you go do something you want to?"

Tsuyu took a few seconds to realize what Hawks was saying. "Alright. I'm going to go take a bath. Thank you for the meal." She bowed her head and heard off to the room.

Tokoyami watched as Tsuyu walked away. A twinge of anxiety nipped at his heart. It was so strange how empty the room now felt.

"She's sweet," Hawks smiled as he spoke. "Also, cute. I can see why you like her."

Tokoyami head snapped towards the prow hero. He could feel a blush growing on him. He hadn't realized it, but it was all making sense. He certainly couldn't deny his attraction after what he did on the car ride over.

Hawks stood up and pushed in his chair. "Come on, space cadette. We have work to do."

Tokoyami followed Hawks to the dojo area. He stood at the edge of the soft wood floor as Hawks walked to the other side. The pro hero glanced over his shoulder. "When did you become so shy?"

"I apologize."

Hawks rolled his eyes. "Relax, it's just me. It's not like I'm someone to impress."

Tokoyami slowly made his way over to his mentor. "I don't want to disappoint you. I just don't think I will be up to your expectations."

"Oh," Hawks raised an eye brow, "and what expectations are those?"

"I… I can't bring Dark Shadow out." He mumbles. "I can't fight without him."

"That's exactly what I expected," Hawks said. He pushed against the wall and a door slid open to reveal a hidden closet full of several martial arts weapons. He grabbed two wooden swords. "This is a bokken. Take it."

"What?" Tokoyami grabbed the stick from Hawks.

"I'm going to get very real with you. I watched Dark Shadow fight in place of you. You can't keep hurting yourself. You are feeling defenseless, which makes perfect sense." Tokoyami lowered his head as Hawks spoke. "So, I need to make sure that you are not always depending on your quirk. You need to start fighting back."

Tokoyami stared at Hawks. Hawks' yellow eye shook with a sincere intensity. " _He truly wants to help,"_ Tokoyami thought. The bird-headed teen nodded. "I'm ready to learn."

"Good," Hawks said with a smile. "Let's begin."

For being in a new environment, Tsuyu had become adjusted to the home quickly. She left the door to the bathroom opened ajar to the bedroom. Her clothes were in a heap on the floor behind the door. There were a few towels hanging up on the wall across from the sink.

Tsuyu was sitting in the bath tub. This bathroom was much larger than the one at school. The tub features were quite nice, almost luxurious. Tsuyu had never been in a jacuzzi bath tub before, but the warm water kept her relaxed. Her skin had been dry. It had been over twenty-four hours since she had properly hydrated herself.

Her mind wandered to Tokoyami as she floated in the water. He had seemed so embarrassed to have let his guard down around her. Was that a sign of trauma? Did he really have feelings for her? Or was that simply a moment of weakness?

" _What about my feelings?"_ Tsuyu wondered. She thought back to the car. His feathers were warm and soft against her skin. His beak was certainly smooth. This was not what she ever expected from a kiss. All the movies and shows she had seen also made them so focused on two mouths. Tsuyu smiled. It was nice. She wouldn't kissing him again.

Tsuyu sank further into the tub. She listened to the bubbles from the jets vibrate against the water. Above the bathtub sat a shelf with several boxes. As she examined the bottle, Tsuyu saw that they were each a variety of bubble bath soap. She smiled as she saw the one labeled _Fresh Rain Scent_ and extended her tongue

"I hope Tokoyami is doing well with Hawks."

Wooden swords clacked against each other. "You keep hesitating," Hawks said, whacking the sword out of Tokoyami's hands. He took a seat and patted the ground next to him.

Tokoyami slowly sat down. He was panting. The past hour had been quite intense. Hawks did not go easy on the teen, and Tokoyami appreciated it. This was exactly what he needed. "I need to focus more."

"You'll get there," Hawks assured him. "You need a break though."

"Thank you."

"You need to stop saying that."

Tokoyami sighed. "I don't know what else to say."

"Well then, let's talk about something else. What's going on between you and frog girl?" Hawks smiled as he saw the teen jump.

"I don't know what you mean."

Hawks smirked. "Ah, to be young and unable to see the signs. Why do you think she has taken such an interest in you?"

"Because she is nice, and she cares," Tokoyami stated. "She is one of the nicest individuals I have ever met."

"Do you honestly mean to tell me you think she would do this," Hawks expanded his hands out to include the setting, "because she is a good person?"

Tokoyami nodded. And Hawks laughed. He fell on his back, legs kicking in the air, and laughed. Tokoyami didn't find this amusing. "Perhaps you just don't know many nice people."

"No, I know lots of nice people," Hawks informed him. "In fact, I need to leave so I'm not late for meeting one now. I'm picking her up from school." He stood up and walked towards the front door.

Tokoyami's eyes widened. "Wait, you're leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm not staying here. You two are. I have a date, then I need to sleep and then I got Patrol. I'll see you crazy kids tomorrow for dinner. "Why don't you clean up around here," He said pointing to the table with all the plates and food, "before you visit your girlfriend. Oh, don't worry. I've left little _gloves_ throughout the house. Particularly in the nightstand drawer by the bed." Hawks saluted Tokoyami and walked out of the door.

Tokoyami took the time to clean the dishes. It was nice to do something so domestic was getting used to the silence. Sometimes it really wasn't a bad thing to be alone. It allowed the mind to be clear. This was too much though and hoped Tsuyu's presence could calm him.

He walked into the bedroom expecting to see Tsuyu. She was nowhere to be seen. "Tsuyu?"

"I'm in here, ribbit," she called from the open bathroom door.

Seeing the door open, Tokoyami walked towards it and pushed the door open further. "What are you doing in the bath- "

He stopped midsentence when he saw that she was still sitting in the bath tub. A layer of bubbles loomed over the edge, though the girl's bare shoulders and head were exposed. He darted his eyes to the right, only to see her clothes in a pile on the floor with a dark green bra resting on top of the pile.

"I'm sorry," he managed to get out.

"It's fine. I sat with you while you were in a bath."

"That was different. You were worried about me when you heard me scream." Tokoyami awkwardly rubbed his arm.

"You need to stop comparing yourself to everything else." Tsuyu patted the edge of the tub. "Come sit here and tell me what you did with Hawks?"

Tokoyami, though hesitant, approached the bath tub and sat down next to it. He leaned his head against the edge of the tub. "Hawks and I trained for about an hour. He is showing me how to use a sword."

"Ribbit. That's pretty awesome."

"Indeed."

"Is he waiting for you to finish your training?" Tsuyu asked.

"No. He told me I need to rest. He also had somewhere to be. I just came in here after cleaning up dinner."

"Thank you for doing the dishes."

Tokoyami waved his hand. "It was trivial."

Tokoyami flinched as something wet slid onto his shoulder. He heard Tsuyu move in the water. Her bow tied hair had flopped over the edge. He reached up to touch it. Though her hair was wet, it was still so soft and silky.

"Sorry, Fumikage," Tsuyu said. She laid her arms against the edge of the bath tub and rested her face on them.

"It's fine," Tokoyami told her as he continued to pet her hair. "Your hair is very soft."

Tsuyu stared over Tokoyami's shoulder. She watched as his muscles slowly sank down into a relaxed state. She smiled. He truly was comfortable with her, and it wasn't until this moment that Tsuyu realized that she was at least equally comfortable with him. He was so sweet and respecting. He didn't wasn't to ever trouble anyone. There was an urge in her mind to say something. This moment was fine, yet…

"Fumikage?"

The male teen turned his head slightly. "Yes?"

"Would you like to join me?"

Tokoyami's hand froze in the middle of stroking Tsuyu's hair. "Join you?"

Tsuyu let out a nervous ribbit. "Yes. Join me. In the bath tub." She watched Tokoyami process the request. She saw him close her eyes and his breathing pause. "You don't have to if you don't- "

"Okay."

The response from Tokoyami came out low, and shaky, but it was an answer. Tsuyu smiled as she saw the male stand up. He took off his shirt, revealing his bandages.

"Let me help you with those," Tsuyu said.

She stood up in bath and Tokoyami's eyes couldn't help but wander. A thin layer of bubble foam managed to cover her most intimate areas, but her curvy figure was no longer left to the imagination. Tokoyami could hear the bubbles crackling and brought his eyes back up to the girl's face. She was red yet focused on loosening the wrap around Tokoyami's torso and arms. He kept his eyes on her face as she worked. When she released the bandages from his right hand, he brought his hand to her cheek and smiled.

"You are so beautiful."

Tsuyu's blush deepened. She quickly sat back down in the water, hiding amongst the bubbles. "I think you can do the rest."

Tokoyami nodded and silently finished removing the rest of his clothing and bandages. Tsuyu was watching at first, but once it came to just his boxer-briefs, the frog girl turned her head and instead added more bubbles and water to the bath. She made sure to move closer towards the tap.

Tokoyami stepped into the warm water and sat down. The new layer of bubbles pushed up to his chest. He looked straight into Tsuyu's hair, which was swiftly pulled over her shoulder revealing her smooth, bare back. She slowly moved backwards, gripping her hair over her chest with her hands. Her hands lightly traced over Tokoyami's legs, guiding her to the point where she could stop and lean back against his chest.

Tokoyami's hands had stayed on his knees, until Tsuyu's hands traced onto them. She wrapped them around her ribs. His thumbs set lightly underneath her breasts. She brought her hair to his hands, and his fingers lightly fiddled with the ends of her pony tail.

"Is this alright?" Tsuyu asked.

Tokoyami nuzzled his beak against her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder. "This is splendid."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Thank you all for reading! First off… ChopperJoe! You melted my heart with your shout out! What a sweet person o are! You make me want to write as well as I can for you! I know tis Chapter is short, but in my opinion a lot happens. So I was thinking plot wise I wanted to stop where I did. This is probably the farthest I will take these two as well. Please enjoy and tell me what you think?**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 9**

Tsuyu gingerly ran her fingers over Tokoyami's fathers as his head gently bobbed up and down. He was sound asleep, with his head on her bare chest. Their act of intimacy allowing him to finally release all tension and completely relax. Tsuyu was propped up partially on the pillows. Tokoyami had one of his arms resting around Tsuyu's hips.

It was almost amusing how quickly the male teen had become dormant. Tsuyu could honestly say she had never felt such a rapid explosion of want and emotion then after Tokoyami joined her in the bath. Her mind, body, and soul were drained, and she was sure that Tokoyami felt the same. So, when they had moved from the bath, to the room, and to the bed, it made sense that he would have caved into the urge to rest his head against her and fall asleep the moment he had completely relaxed.

Tsuyu smiled as she stroked each feather. She couldn't remember a time she had ever seen the male at such peace. The mixed feels she had were now washed away. This felt right. She was sure of it. She was now certain she had strong feelings for Fumikage Tokoyami,

Tokoyami's head twitched slightly. He was dreaming. Tsuyu stopped her petting and looked down as Tokoyami's arms began to twitch. His face winced with pain, a small tear dripped from the corner of his eye. The frog girl calmly placed her hand on Tokoyami's shoulder's. She needed to wake him up before the nightmare was worse.

"Tokoyami," she said shaking him.

Tokoyami didn't wake, though his body started to shake more. "Please, no more pain."

Tsuyu frowned at his words and pushed Tokoyami harder. "Fumikage! Wake up!"

This time, the male's red eyes shot open and Tokoyami shot up. "Ahh!" Tokoyami screamed. He was breathing heavily. Cool sweat dripping down his back, and his head was darting around the room.

Tsuyu sat up and wrapped her arms around Tokoyami's arm and chest. "It's okay. You're with me. You were asleep."

Tokoyami's hands moved to Tsuyu's arms and desperately clung to her. He was so relieved to not be alone. "Thank you," he finally whispered.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" She pressed herself against Tokoyami, squeezing tightly. When Tokoyami didn't respond, she leaned back, placing him back into the position they were both in before the male had awakened.

"We're not wearing any clothes," Tokoyami stated.

Tsuyu chuckled. "No, we are not."

"So, my mind wasn't making this up."

"No."

"Then perhaps my dreams really are reality." A tear leaked from Tokoyami's face and onto her chest."

"Fumikage?"

"I wanted to hope my dreams were not real. They felt as real as last night. This means…. This means I killed…" A dark purple flame replaced the tear from Tokoyami's eyes.

Tsuyu suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She was in an intimate position without Tokoyami nearby. "Dark Shadow?"

Dark Shadow nodded hi host's head. He sat up, staring at Tsuyu. "Fumikage was very upset."

Tsuyu agreed. "He was crying."

"Do you know why?" Dark Shadow asked

"Ribbit," Tsuyu gulped. "He said something about killing?"

Dark Shadow hung his head. He clenched his fists. Tsuyu saw tears begin to pour from the shadow's gassy eyes. "I hate that Fumikage blames himself."

Tsuyu placed her hand to Fumikage's face. She moved Dark Shadow's glance to hers and wiped the tears from his eyes. "What happened?"

Dark Shadow didn't respond to the touch. He stared into Tsuyu's dark eyes. "We couldn't remain defenseless in that chair. For a while we tried to fight back. The man… he brought in others."

"What kind of others?" She asked softly.

Dark Shadow growled lowly. He was thinking of how to explain. "He said he made them. They were, monstrosities."

"Nomu?"

Dark Shadow nodded. "They weren't right though. It was just suffering. It couldn't walk. Its skin was so weird. Its teeth were very sharp." Dark Shadow pointed to the bite marks on Tokoyami's arm. "It bit Fumikage, and I couldn't let him suffer tied to a chair. I came out on my own. I didn't care that there was a bright light. All I could think about was protecting Fumikage."

"So, you fought without Fumikage knowing?"

Dark Shadow nodded. "The man also seemed to enjoy this. I knew he wanted us to destroy it when he began to talk about how he made this poor person incapable of speaking. He added quirks and watched him change. This was a real person. Not just some creature."

"Did you kill them?"

Silence fell in the room. It felt like an eternity of noiseless tension. Dark Shadow finally nodded his head. "I did. I killed them, so they wouldn't kill Fumikage."

Tsuyu took a sharp inhale. "Did Fumikage ask you to kill them?"

Dark Shadow shook his head. More tears flowed from his eyes. "He asked me to defend him."

"So, he thinks he killed someone?"

"He does. It's not true. It was me. But he feels so responsible whenever I am on defense. I feel so horrible. How could I let Fumikage feel so awful? Especially after losing control."

Tsuyu thought back. She remembered everyone talking about How Dark Shadow had grown to a large beast in the darkness of the woods at the camp. "Are you blaming yourself for the camp, Dark Shadow?"

"It was my fault. I should have listened. But when Fumikage saw Shoji lose that limb, he was so angry and afraid. I felt so much energy. I just became so large and I could not stop. I wanted to have fun. Fumikage was begging me to calm down. He was even crying. If I hadn't of lost control, then they wouldn't have gone after Fumikage in the first place. Now all he feels is weak, and it's my fault because I can't stop needing to defend him."

"It's your duty as a hero and a quirk to protect people. That's what makes the pair of you such great heroes." Tsuyu's voice didn't falter once as she spoke. She was amazed at how much Dark Shadow was opening up to her. It was clear that it was not just Fumikage that was scarred from this experience, but Dark Shadow as well. Dark Shadow sniffled, and Tsuyu patted his back gently.

" _Now wonder, they are divided,"_ Tsuyu thought. " _They have both been traumatized."_

Dark Shadow continued to sniffle. He rubbed his hand over his eyes. "I wish I could feel what he felt. I know when he is scared, but I don't know when he is in pain. I would have rather taken the bite than made him feel so awful."

"It was self-defense," Tsuyu said. "If you wouldn't have killed the Nomu, would it have stopped?"

Dark Shadow shook his head. "No. It would have continued."

"Then you did do the right thing. You are both just very scared and trying to survive. It's amazing that you both made it as long as you did."

Dark Shadow leaned into Tsuyu. He nuzzled Tokoyami's beak against her mouth. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" She parroted what the shadow said with a bright blush. This was not what she expected from Dark Shadow. She didn't mean to blush. He was usually a very affectionate creature as a shadow. He was always rubbing up against classmates to get pets. It was never question in hi shadow form. Yet here, as Tokoyami, this was so different.

"You have made him comfortable," Dark Shadow said with a smile. "Fumikage feeling comfortable has made me more comfortable as well. It helps."

"Ribbit. I'm glad to make your feel more comfortable."

Dark Shadow laid his head back down against Tsuyu's chest. The two laid in silence for several minutes. It was interesting to become so close to someone's quirk.

Dark Shadow had been staring intensely at the ceiling. "I think I know how to switch. I want to try. I have more control when I'm talking with you."

"You mean you can switch between you and Fumikage?" Tsuyu asked.

"I don't think I can switch once Fumikage is back talking with you. But I know if this works I can try to figure what you need to do to help he figure out how to control when he switches as well."

"I want to do whatever I can to help him, and to help you too."

"You make him happy," Dark Shadow said. "And whatever the two of you did a few hours ago made him very happy."

Tsuyu blushed. "I'm glad."

"I will talk to you later, Tsuyu."

Dark Shadow closed his eyes. The purple gas faded away. When his eyes opened, the were Fumikage's bright red eyes. He came back not as panicked and lifted his head. He truly was becoming more comfortable with the darkness.

He looked back around the room, remembering where he was. He was in the safe house Hawks had provided him and Tsuyu. He was in a bed, and as he turned his head, he saw he was with Tsuyu. She was naked, and he was too.

Tsuyu could see the blush growing on his beak. She realized what he was thinking and blushed as well. "I guess there are not a lot of boundaries that we have not crossed."

"I suppose not," Tokoyami said. He moved to his back and laid down. "I guess that we may done this in the wrong order."

"There isn't a wrong way to love someone, Fumikage," Tsuyu stated.

Tokoyami's mouth fell open. He rolled to his side. At the same time Tsuyu did as well, pulling the blankets up to her chest.

"I… I'm unsure how to respond," Tokoyami admitted. "I've never expressed my feelings-"

"You didn't have to." Tsuyu reached over and stroked his cheek. "Your actions spoke for themselves. Besides, it allowed me time to figure out my feelings."

Tsuyu moved closer to Tokoyami. His face was millimeters from his face. She kissed the top of his beak. Tokoyami blushed, but gently pushed back with a nuzzle. Tsuyu giggled and pulled away.

"I love you, Fumikage."

"I… I love you too." Tokoyami reached his hand out and stroked her hair. "I don't think I've ever felt this amount of affection for anyone. Nor have I ever been on the receiving end."

Tsuyu smiled. "You should get used to it. I think I've become rather attached to you, ribbit."

Words were not needed after that. Actions spoke for each other as they kissed. Their bodies heated. Their legs intertwined with each other as the pressed closer together. Their hands explored. Lots of touches, sounds of pleasure and more. They ended with Tsuyu curled on her side. Tokoyami was on his side as well, pressed next to Tsuyu. His right arm stretched under Tsuyu's pillow, fingers interlocked with her right hand's fingers. His left hand crossed across her chest, fiddling with her ponytail.

Tsuyu yawned and wiggled closer to Tokoyami. Tokoyami nuzzled his beak against Tsuyu's neck. "You sound tired. What time is it?"

Tsuyu extended her tongue to her phone. She checked the time. "It's almost one in the morning."

"It's late," Tokoyami stated. He lightly brushed his fingers against his chest. "Do you want to go to sleep."

"I do. Are you comfortable like this? Because I am, rabbit."

Tokoyami shifted his shoulders slightly. "Now I'm fine."

"I want you to be able to sleep as well," Tsuyu stated.

"I will be fine. I don't need to rest." Tokoyami tried to convince Tsuyu as yawn escaped him.

"It's okay for you to go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up. Even if you have a nightmare I'm still going to be here." She kissed the back of his hand.

Tokoyami rested his head against the pillows. "Okay." And within only a few minutes, they were both asleep.

Something strange was tugging against Tokoyami's foot. He didn't want to move. Whatever it was shaking him more violently. It must be Dark Shadow.

"Stop," Tokoyami mumbled.

"But the early bird gets the worm," a familiar male voice sang.

"Ribbit!" He felt Tsuyu quickly tighten the blankets around her.

Tokoyami opened his eyes to see Hawks standing at the foot of his bed. "You two were so cute, sleeping. It is the afternoon, and I want to get training. So, come on now. Wakey wakey eggs and bacon! I have breakfast set up for you two love animals." Hawks winked and walked outside, leaving Tsuyu and Tokoyami both fairly embarrassed and awake.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello all! I apologize for being so late to up load. This week has been crazy. My new Story Ashes has been more of a way to express my stress, so Mad Banquet was pushed to the side for a few days. Focus back on and this chapter is read. This chapter also took a bit o research. I have some things I wanted to make sure were accurate with disassociation, mythology meditation, and more.**

 **If you all want a solid story that sounds like it is going to be intense! Go check out Villain by Starboy6! It is a Shoto Todoroki fic focused on Endeavor/ Rei relationship and ALL Todoroki's will be involved (I asked** **).**

 **Alright, enjoy Chapter 10. Love you all!**

 **Traditional Twist**

 **Chapter 10**

When Hawks left, Tsuyu quickly hopped up to get dressed. Tokoyami was slightly stunned at the sight. She really was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She seemed to enjoy the attention from him as she got dressed, smiling as she clothed herself.

"I'm going to out. Take the time you need. I can listen to Hawks talk, ribbit." Tsuyu smiled and her tongue crept out of her mouth.

Tokoyami smiled. "Thanks."

Tsuyu exited the bedroom. She walked to the kitchen where she saw Hawks eating. He had placed two chairs right next to him. He patted one, motioning for her to sit next to him.

"Good morning," He said with omelet in his mouth.

"Good morning."

"I'm not much for small talk. Can you tell me, has Tokoyami shared anything with you?" Hawks was very straight forward.

Tsuyu thought for a moment then shook her head. "No, Tokoyami didn't… Dark Shadow did though."

Hawks raised an eyebrow. "Dark Shadow, you say?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?" Hawks took a bite of bacon.

Tsuyu stared at her plate. "He said they had to kill a nomu."

Hawks dropped some of his bacon. "Kill a nomu?"

"That one that gave him all these bites on his arm, ribbit."

"And the nomu are some sort of transformed people," Hawks whispered, stroking his goatee. "The police department has discovered

Tsuyu nodded. "And now that person is dead."

Hawks let that comment hang there. He didn't look shocked, but he was pensive. "This is most concerning."

"It explains why He and Dark Shadow are separate. Tokoyami blames himself, and Dark Shadow blames himself." Tsuyu sighed. "Neither of them sees themselves as a victim."

"Tokoyami is too proud to be a victim," Hawks stated. "He will always look and criticize himself for what he could have done better. This is no different."

"But- "Tsuyu was about to rebuttal when the door to the bedroom opened.

Tokoyami walked out to the table. He kept his eyes low, a light blush crossing his beak.

Hawks just stared and laughed at the teen. "Tokoyami! Way to go!"

Tokoyami hung his head. "Please stop shaming me."

"There is no shame in a little physical affection, my bird." Hawks raised a glass. "A toast, to your new love life."

"Ribbit." Tsuyu blushed hard as Hawks drank. He winked at her, and subtly motioned towards Tokoyami. " _Wait is he making this a big scene so Tokoyami doesn't know we were talking about him?"_ Tsuyu's eyes widened at her realization. She needed to play up her need.

"I guess we were both surprised you came back so soon."

"Tsuyu, you don't need to entertain him," Tokoyami mumbled. "He just enjoys getting a rise out of us.

"I don't understand why you two are so embarrassed," Hawks said between bites. "If I didn't think it was going to happen I wouldn't have prepared for it."

"It's still just rather embarrassing to wake up and have an adult male so close to you when you are not dressed, ribbit." Tsuyu blushed and looked at her plate as she spoke.

Hawks placed a hand on the back of his neck. "You got me there. I promise I didn't see anything."

"Do we really need to discuss this?" Tokoyami asked, cringing in his chair.

"What? It's just a little talk. I'm surprised you are this uncomfortable. Doesn't Midnight teach at your school? Does she not teach you sex education?"

"No, she teaches Modern Hero Art," Tokoyami grumbled.

"Look," Hawks leaned closer to Tokoyami. "I'm proud of you. You are finally comfortable enough around someone to let loose." He turned to Tsuyu. "I'm sure this was his first time. How about you?"

"Hawks!" Shouted Tokoyami.

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu was stunned at the personal question, but slowly nodded her head.

Hawks smiled. "I will tell you two, it is very hard to find love when you are a hero. Find it while you are young. Have sex while your young. You did find the one of the boxes of condoms I had hidden around here, right?"

Tokoyami placed his hands on his face. Tsuyu nodded. "Yes, we used protection."

"Good, Aizawa would kill me if he found out I let the rainy season hero Froppy have to change her life goals because she was a teen mom."

"O…kay?" Tsuyu said. She decided that this was now going too far for her comfort. Tsuyu filled her plate and began eating.

Hawks didn't seem to care about comfort. "I will tell you, dating in your twenties is hard. Then trying to date as a hero. It is horrible." Hawk only paused to swallow. "Since I invaded your personal space, how about I share something personal with you two?"

Tokoyami and Tsuyu just stared at each other. Tsuyu shrugged. Tokoyami nodded. "Okay."

I've sort of started seeing a girl. It's nothing official and it hasn't been long. We must keep it from Endeavor though. Man, would he be pissed! I'd like to peruse our relationship to the next level. So, Tokoyami, got any tips?"

"What?" Tokoyami was shocked. His beak fell open at the ghastly inappropriate.

"Can't one bird not ask another bird for mating advice." Hawks lips curled with delight as he saw the teen blush. "Don't get all worked up. I don't know if _Dark Shadow_ would be able to assist in this area. Or would he?"

" _Dark Shadow?"_ Thought Tsuyu. She took a sharp inhale when she realized what was going on. Tokoyami said that Hawks always had an agenda. " _Is Hawks trying to make Fumikage uncomfortable so that Dark Shadow will come out?"_

"This is so embarrassing," Tokoyami ran his hands over his feathers.

"What, was it bad?" Hawks asked. "Is that why you don't want to talk about it? Tsuyu, help a bird out. Was your first time bad or good?" He winked across the table.

That wink was a clue from Hawks. Tsuyu realized she needed to add. It was just Hawks and Fumikage after all. "I thought it was good," she said with a blush.

Tokoyami stared at Tsuyu, wide eyed. Hawks chuckled. "I'm glad it was good first time. What was one of the highlights?"

"Ribbit." Tsuyu turned to look Tokoyami in the eyes. Both teens blushed, put Tsuyu placed a finger on her chin. "I guess that thing you did with your fingers in the bathtub was really good."

Hawks began to laugh hard and loud as Tokoyami's beak turned completely red. "You had multiple settings! I'm so impressed!" He laughed at both tee for a minute longer before standing. "Alright, I'm done embarrassing you. Come on Fumikage, let's get to work. Tsuyu, would you be a dear and pick this up? Thanks!" Hawks stood from the table and walked towards the dojo.

Tokoyami was still seated. "I apologize for Hawks being so intrusive," Tokoyami mumbled.

"It's just you, me, and Hawks," Said Tsuyu. "It's not too intrusive."

"I suppose. Will you be alright, cleaning all of this?" Tokoyami pointed to the mess of a table.

Tsuyu nodded. "I will be fine. You should go work with Hawks while you can."

"Tokoyami stood up from the table. "Thank you." He bowed his head and walked over to Tsuyu. He nuzzled his beak against her cheek before walking away. Tsuyu smiled and began pick up the dishes.

Tokoyami realized how easy Hawks had been on him yesterday. Hawks had somehow cleared up his schedule to spend as much time training Tokoyami as he could. This was fine for the first hour. The second hour, the intensity had picked up. The third hour, Tokoyami was struggling.

"I was easy on you yesterday, but now it is time to pick it up. You need to attack! Let's go!

Hawks was naturally fast, but with two blades in his hand, it was overwhelming. Tokoyami barely had time to stick the wooden sword up to block. Hawks kicked him down.

"The sword is not the only thing you need to defend against." Hawks said. "Get up."

Tokoyami was breathing heavily. "I need a moment to catch my breath."

"You need to protect yourself," Hawks said. This time he stepped in front and stuck the wooden sword right at Tokoyami's chest. Tokoyami was too slow. The tip pressed against his chest.

Tokoyami's heart stopped. His pupils dilated and sweat dripped down his neck. Suddenly, the whites of his eyes filled with a purple gas. Dark Flames licked over his body. A deep growl emerged om the teens chest. He grabbed the wooden sword with his hand s and pulled it out of Hawks' hands. He then stepped forward and punched Hawks in the stomach. Hawks flew across the dojo, but he managed to stop himself with his wings before colliding with the wall.

Hawks was wide eyed and winded. "Dark Shadow?" He wheezed.

"What were you doing to Fumikage?" Dark Shadow said, walking forward.

Hawks sighed with relief and collapsed to the ground. "Thank God! Now we can finally talk."

Dark Shadow paused, a yard from Hawks. "Talk?"

"Yes, talk. You and me Dark Shadow! Man, I'm glad it took so long to get you out of hi, but man am I tired!"

"You did this on purpose," Dark Shadow stated.

"Yes," Hawks agreed. He patted the ground beside him. "Look Tokoyami and I have been at this for over three hours. His body needs to rest. I just wanted to talk to you."

Dark Shadow glared at Hawks before sitting down. "What do you want?"

"I want to know about the nomu,"

Dark shadow flinched. "Tsuyu told you."

"I hope you didn't tell her to keep it a secret. I'd hate to cause tension in such a new relationship." Hawks crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Why are you interested in this?" Dark Shadow asked.

"Because when I saw you two, I had a horrible realization that I could easily be joining you in that messed up position. I'd like to be prepared for the worse." It wasn't the full truth, but it also wasn't a lie. "I also want to help out a fellow bird."

"Of course, you have a hidden agenda." Dark Shadow nodded. "I assume it would not be for the worst."

"I do what I can to make life easier for heroes in the future," Hawks said with a cheesy grin.

Dark Shadow sighed. "I don't think hiding it is helping us. Very well. I will prepare you for a possible torment that you may also encounter. A man in mask took us from the League of Villain's they called him master. He transported us, tortured Fumikage, and then placed us in a kill or be killed situation. Ultimately, I killed a nomu to keep Fumikage alive. He thinks he killed the nomu because he asked me or protection."

"But isn't a nomu just a monster?" Hawks asked, already knowing the answer.

"You didn't see it," whispered Dark Shadow. Hawks lost his grin at the quirks tone. "He was once a man, the masked man said. He was someone. Then the man said he gave him powers. He takes powers and movies them. We were afraid he would remove me from Fumikage. The man simply wanted to train us. Make us his own next possible vessel for a beast. "

Dark Shadow Removed Tokoyami's shirt and began to claw off the bandages. Hawks waved his hand in protest. "Woah! I'm not Tsuyu. You don't have to get naked around me."

Once Dark shadow had made Tokoyami's chest completely bare, he began to point to different wounds. "These one was from a large tentacle that came from the masked man's fingers. He would pierce Fumikage's skin and he would force me out. I would then be weakened under a bright light and forced to listen to my master scream. Fumikage would be penetrated repeatedly. The man would ask him if he would join the villains. The choice to be a villain would make this all stop. Fumikage refused each time."

Hawks felt his stomach drop. This teenager, though tortured, withheld the urge to join the villains. How would he ever explain his own actions to Tokoyami if he found out what he was doing? "Tokoyami is strong."

"He is," Dark Shadow nodded. "When he ran out spots on his chest, the man began to do the same thing to his back. He then brought in one of his _projects_. The nomu was not successful. It was uneven in limbs. It had to crawl to Fumikage. I didn't emerge from Fumikage until it sank its metallic teeth into his arms. I fought back. I wasn't charged, but I had to take all the strength I could muster. I pulled from Fumikage's darkest emotions." Dark Shadow stopped talking. He stared at the back wall with hurt eyes.

"So, then you killed him," Hawks stated. "Then what?"

"I don't want to continue this conversation with you alone," Dark Shadow finally spoke.

"Why stop here?"

"I want Tsuyu in this conversation as well."

"Oh." Hawks nodded understandingly. "We can call her."

"No," Dark Shadow said standing up. "We will go to her."

Dark Shadow walked out of the dojo. Hawks stood up and followed the quirk. Dark Shadow was an interesting entity to say the least.

Tsuyu had cleaned up the table and kitchen hours ago. She realized that she was going to have to figure out a way to entertain herself. She was sitting cross legged on the floor, looking up mythological creatures on her lap top.

She had not realized how much she did not know when it came to mythology. She had searched up mythological birds. She saw stories about phoenixes, peacocks, and owls. One myth caught her attention. It was the Norse God Odin's two ravens, Hugin and Munin.

Hugin was Norse for thought, while Munin was Norse for memory. They flew together around the word and informed the God, Odin of the war, death, and happenings of the world. Two birds that worked together, being perched from one master's body.

" _This reminds me of Fumikage and Dark Shadow,"_ she thought. " _Would Fumikage be more like Hugin, while Dark Shadow is like Munin? Or is Tokoyami Odin, and Dark Shadow the ravens."_ Tsuyu began to think about how the two birds interreacted. Though they were separate entities, they seemed to move as one. Where they really two separate personas?" She continued to read.

What really stuck in her mind was an old poem written about the two birds. A verse stood out:

 _Hugin and Munin fly each day_

 _over the spacious earth._

 _I fear for Hugin, that he come not back,_

 _yet more anxious am I for Munin_

" _If they are separated, will they not return?"_ Tsuyu thought. She was going to click on another site when She saw Fumikage's legs out of the corner of her eye walk into the room. "Ribbit, are you done with your training?"

"We need to talk."

That voice wasn't Fumikage's. She looked up to see the purple flames lapping through Tokoyami's skin. His gas filled eyes stared darkly at her. "Dark Shadow." She looked over his shoulder to see Hawks walking into the room as well.

Dark Shadow walked by Tsuyu and pushed the computer off to the side as he passed. He stood behind her, before sitting down. He wrapped his legs around the outside of hers, crossed his arms across her torso, and pulled her into his lap. He then nuzzled the back of her neck with his beak, causing Tsuyu to blush and Hawks to chuckle, before placing he head to rest on her shoulder.

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu blushed at this affection from Dark Shadow.

Hawks leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and legs. "Not that that wasn't cute, but are you going to continue with our conversation Dark Shadow? You said you wanted Tsuyu here for it."

"Indeed," Dark Shadow said. "Fumikage and I… we are an odd spirit. He and I are one that was torn, and yet wasn't. We are the same, and we are slightly different. All the feelings Fumikage has, I have as well. My affection for Tsuyu is just an emphasized aspect from Tokoyami."

"So, you are like Tokoyami's subconscious?" Hawks asked to clarify.

"Yes, in a way. I feed off his subconscious, making it essentially my own. I pull power from his thoughts, his feelings, and his memories. When he is in pain, I can get bursts of power. Starting with the death of the nomu, I began to pull more and more from his dark memories and feelings. It wasn't until the masked man had us in front of All Might that Tokoyami and I knew this was our only choice. I pulled from the darkest realms of his mind to fight back. After that, I realize now we are separate. I've hurt us, and I want us to come back to one."

Tsuyu placed her hand on the boy's head to pet it. "Dark Shadow, it's not your fault."

Dark Shadow rubbed against Tsuyu's cheek. "I pushed too hard, and now we are separated. We are like a compass. Only able to point North or south. We cannot come together to balance."

"You said you thought you figured out how to switch between the two of you. It worked, so how did you do that?" Tsuyu asked.

"You know how to switch! You mean I didn't have to exhaust myself or Tokoyami?" Hawks nearly fell over.

"I know how to move back, but Fumikage does not. That is what I wanted both of you here for," Dark Shadow explained.

"So, we will need to tell him?" Hawks asked.

"You will. I can't. I won't be able to be here."

"That's obvious, so how do we tell him?"

Dark Shadow wrapped his arms tighter around Tsuyu. "He will need to calm himself, which I know will be difficult for him alone. He needs to focus one thought. Right now, I realized our minds are racing. Finding one thing to focus on, meditate on, and breathe. I think that will open up the channel for him."

"That's it?" Hawks asked.

"It's harder then it seems. He needs one thing to focus on, and I don't think it can be himself." Dark Shadow sighed. "My way is a bit different, and I'm not sure how to explain it to you all. But I plan on leaving now. Fumikage is getting stressed in the darkness." Dark Shadow nuzzled his beak against Tsuyu's cheek. He closed his eyes, exhaled, and Hawks and Tsuyu watched the purple flames fade away.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Kids, get your flu shot. I'm telling you the Flu sucks. I have been sleeping and dozing away since Wednesday. This is the best I could do this week. I'm just happy to have made it this far. I have had some crazy My Hero fever dreams that have made me place a few ideas to my list of growing stories. Umm… This story looks like it will be rapping up soon. I think I have two or three chapters left. Enjoy this Chapter and let me know what you think! Thank you for your patience. (Sorry if there re more errors in here than normal. I'm just happy I finally sat up for more than an hour!)**

 **Chapter 11**

Tokoyami was anything but calm when he returned. He was physically exhausted, scared, and confused as to how he ended up in the bedroom. Most of all, he was embarrassed that here he was, shirtless, pressing his bare chest into Tsuyu.

Hawks smiled as he saw Tokoyami's feathers puff up. "Good to have you back, Tokoyami."

"I apologize for ruining our session," Tokoyami tried to bow his head, but stopped when his head hit Tsuyu's shoulder. He released the grip that his body had on the girl and scooted away slightly. "I'm sorry."

Tsuyu giggled. "Ribbit. It's fine. Dark Shadow just kind of walked in and made himself comfortable."

"Dark Shadow?" Tokoyami's eyes grew wide.

"You two are closer than we realized," Tsuyu said.

"Yeah, it's nice to know your quirk also likes your girl," Hawk teased. Tokoyami blushed and the mentor laughed. "Oh, come on! It' cute."

"Dark Shadow knows how to switch back to you," Tsuyu stated.

"What?" Tokoyami was surprised. Dark Shadow had figured out how to move between them. "So, he chose to go back?"

"Something about you not liking being alone in the dark." Hawks waved his hand nonchalantly. "Either way, I'm exhausted. You took way too long to scare. You did well for a beginner with that sword. I think that this is good improvement. I may keep you here longer. I don't know. I must talk to old eraser head. Man can he be hard to read sometimes." He looked at Tokoyami and Tsuyu before walking out the door and saluting them. "You should rest, Tokoyami. I'm out. See ya later."

"Longer?" Tokoyami whispered.

Tsuyu leaned back against Tokoyami. He jumped, not expecting the pressure. "I'll stay if you're staying don't worry. I suppose that means you are doing well."

"I suppose so." Tokoyami began to stare off in the distance, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about? Ribbit."

Tokoyami sighed. "I suppose I was just hoping that I would be cured by the end of this week. That Dark Shadow and I would be united."

Tsuyu pulled Tokoyami's arms around her waist and she hugged his arms. "You are too hard on yourself. You need to remember that both you and Dark Shadow have been traumatized. If you're expecting a week vacation to cure you then you are not thinking thoroughly."

"I suppose that would be too much progress," Tokoyami said.

"Dark Shadow did explain that he thinks you could choose to switch with Dark Shadow willingly."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said you need to clear your mind. He can feel your mind is racing. You just need to meditate and focus, and you should be able to switch since you are connected through your subconscious."

"That makes sense. I haven't let my mind stop. It's… it's too weird. To have so much quiet and empty I couldn't imagine living like this. And then when I am pulled away. When I am in the dark. I am so frightened. If I don't keep talking and thinking I don't know how I would remain sane so alone."

"Well you don't have worry about being alone."

"Thank you." Tokoyami turned his head to see the Tsuyu's laptop up and a picture of Odin's ravens. "What were you doing before Dark Shadow came in."

"Oh, I was looking up mythological creature. I wanted to know more."

"Really?"

"Yeah I was actually trying to match people in our class with different creatures."

"Who is Hugin and Munin?"

"I was thinking you and Dark Shadow," Tsuyu said leaning over and picking up her laptop.

Tokoyami thought for a moment. "I could see that. What about for you?"

"I haven't really found one for me," Tsuyu said. "I did learn that unicorns can heal people so I'm pretty sure that Recovery Girl would be one."

Tokoyami laughed. He then stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "I like trying to identify everyone as a mythological creature. I am going to shower. Will you stay out here until I return?"

"Or I could join you," Tsuyu suggested with a wink.

Tokoyami blushed, and slowly nodded his head. "Okay."

Tsuyu laughed as she walked into the bathroom. She kissed Tokoyami on the cheek as she closed the door.

As the days passed, Tokoyami found that his life had fallen into a predictable pattern of sorts. He knew he would be awoken by Hawks. He would eat a large meal, train with Hawks, before coming back to meet with Tsuyu. They would talk, eat, and then _withdrawal_ for the evening.

His relationship with Tsuyu had grown so quickly yet felt so natural. She was so focused on him calming down. Every night, before they went to sleep, she would hold his hand as he focused on clearing his mind. Racing thoughts continued to plague Tokoyami. The fear of being alone, and the silence. Even the fear of the dark and Dark Shadow continued to race in his mind. Somehow having her there began to elevate some fears. When he disappeared, he stopped panicking that it would be forever. He could trust that he would switch back and would only have to tolerate the moment of anxiety.

After six days, one would say that this was great progress. Tokoyami wasn't satisfied. He wanted to return to normal. He longed to hear Dark Shadow's voice again. Though he had become quite skilled with his sword for the few hours of training, he knew there was more he needed to do. He even started bringing in the sword to practice when he could not sleep. It wasn't until that sixth night that something finally happened.

Tokoyami was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. Tsuyu was curled up against his side. He ran his fingers through her long hair as she light snored. He looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. He sighed, and a puff of air escaped from his lips.

" _Wait, why can I see my breath?"_

The room's temperature had dropped significantly. Tokoyami, panicked, placed his hand Tsuyu's back and shook her. The girl didn't wake up. She responded with a groggy "I'm sleepy."

"Why is the house so cold?" Tokoyami asked. He quickly wrapped Tsuyu I all the blankets on the bed. It didn't make sense for the house to get this cold. The cold would place her body into hibernation. This left her extremely susceptible to hypothermia. He needed to warm the house up.

Tokoyami stood up. As he walked toward the door her froze. He heard something outside the door. Someone else was in the house. His heart began to race. What was he going to do? If it were Hawks he would have surely just walked in. This was something else, something more cynical.

" _What if it is the League again?"_ Tokoyami thought. " _They will take me again. This time they may finish me off! And then Tsuyu… Tsuyu!"_ The frog girl couldn't fight back with the house so cold. The temperature was dropped so she could not defend herself. Whoever was here wanted Tsuyu.

Tokoyami grabbed his sword that was resting against the wall. After everything Tsuyu had put up from him, he could not leave her helpless. She could not defend herself. I was up to him now. He had to keep Tsuyu safe.

" _Keep Tsuyu safe. Keep Tsuyu safe."_

The single thought repeated through Tokoyami's head. He had been working hard with Hawks. Though he was certainly no master of his sword, he could easily say he was beyond a novice. This was his defense, and he would use it.

" _Keep Tsuyu safe. Keep Tsuyu safe."_

Tokoyami cracked open the door and peered through it. He almost dropped his sword when he saw what was wandering in the kitchen. A nomu was slowly creeping past the table. It was skinny and long. It had frost tips on its hands. Tokoyami closed the door and locked it as his heart began to race.

"What do I do? What do I do?"

Tokoyami looked back towards the bed where Tsuyu was asleep. Should he move her? Would it be better for them to leave? Where would they go? He had to calm down and think. His heart was racing. He could feel his mind wander away. He couldn't afford to float now! Not when Tsuyu had no way to protect herself.

Tokoyami took some deep breaths before grabbing his phone. He sent a text to Hawks and Aizawa.

 **Tokoyami: Nomu at the house! Help.**

Surely one of the two would come to their aide. Until then, what? Should he just sit here and hope the Nomu leaves? " _Don't be stupid."_ He thought to himself. " _The Nomu won't leave. It' here for a reason. It's mindless. It won't stop until it is destroyed. I just don't…"_ Tokoyami gagged as he choked back tears. He wasn't ready to face the idea of killing again.

A sob escaped his throat. He wrapped a hand around his beak, hoping that the Nomu hadn't heard. For a moment it was just silent. Then, a swift pounding on the bedroom door. A back, muscular arm broke through the door. The terrifying face of the Nomu looked through the new crack and screeched.

Tokoyami raised the sword as the creature tore apart the door.

" _Keep Tsuyu safe. Keep Tsuyu safe."_

" _You have a sword! Use it!"_ A different voice inside him called.

 _"Dark Shadow?"_ Tokoyami knew that voice. Oh, how he had missed that voice.

" _I'm with you, Fumikage,"_ Dark Shadow reassured him. " _You've been working with Hawks. You can't be afraid. I'm with you!"_

 _"Yes. I am no longer alone."_ Tokoyami smirked as dark flames flowed from his arms.

" _I can provide eh strength if you guide the moves,"_ Dark Shadow said in his mind.

"We will be one, Dark Shadow." Tokoyami said.

Together the two minds lifted the sword and charged. They clashed against the creature, sending the Nomu flying back into the kitchen. The Nomu screeched and lunged towards the teen.

" _Swing hard!"_ Dark Shadow instructed. Tokoyami listened. The strength from Dark Shadow followed through his arms. Tokoyami yelped in pain as his forearms shook through the impact.

" _Fumikage!"_ Dark Shadow yelled in his mind.

" _We don't have time to worry. I'll be fine,"_ Tokoyami told Dark Shadow. _"I have you now. Together we are stronger."_

 _"But I'm hurting you," Dark Shadow argued._

 _"I can be injured, and we survive. Or I can be killed. We must down what we can! Dark Shadow don't hold back because of me. We have to save Tsuyu."_

 _"You are right Fumikage, but do not tell me you are not in pain. We both need each other."_

As the Nomu whipped leapt forward for another attack, Tokoyami turned and maneuvered his body to the side. He hit the monster the back of its head. It fell forward still screeching.

As it fell, the front door was kicked in. Hawks swooped into the kitchen with two large feather swords. He sliced against the creatures back with lightning speed and precision. The Nomu screamed in pain as Hawks sliced its head off. He then pulled out two large cuffed restraints and locked the Nomu's hands and feet together.

Hawks turned towards Tokoyami, noticing the purple flame son his skin. "Dark Shadow?"

Tokoyami shook his head. "Now it is both Dark Shadow and Tokoyami."

Hawks smiled. "Welcome back Tsukuyomi."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for being late. This school week was crazy! End of the Quarter means lots of work and little time to play. So, I stay up late for yawl to write my stories. Ha-ha (I never sleep). Any way. This chapter kind of moves the story along. I think I have two chapters left. Sometimes when I write there is more to say. I'm planning on 2 more chapters for Mad Banquette. I will tell you if it is 3 though.**

 **Thank you**

 **Chapter 12**

Tokoyami went back to Tsuyu once Hawks had secured the Nomu. He needed to make sure she was dressed warmer. It was obvious they would have to leave. Aizawa and the officials were on their way, meaning that before he could pack up, he would need to make sure Tsuyu was… decent.

The entire time, he pulled clothes for the girl, Dark Shadow commented. This made the teen smile. He was not alone. It was so nice.

" _How are you going to make that thing work?"_ Dark Shadow said to Tokoyami as he pulled out a bra.

" _If I can take it off, I'm sure it can just as easily go on,"_ Tokoyami responded.

" _So that's why you have been so happy in the evenings."_ Tokoyami could feel Dark Shadow smile.

" _Indeed. We have much to talk about."_

" _I missed you, Fumikage."_

" _I missed you two Dark Shadow."_

After Tokoyami got Tsuyu dressed, he bundled her in the blankets to warm her up. He worked on repacking all the clothes and things Tsuyu had previously. It felt nice, doing something for her instead of the opposite. He owed her a great deal.

The house began to finally warm. "Good, Hawks figured out how to make the heat work," Tokoyami sighed.

" _Now you can stop worrying about Tsuyu,"_ said Dark Shadow.

Tokoyami nodded as he emptied the dresser of clothes. " _Yes. And now I can focus on what will happen next."_

"Ribbit?" A groggy Tsuyu poked her head out from a cocoon of blankets. "Fumikage?"

Tokoyami finished packing before turning to his now awake girlfriend. He moved to the bed and pressed his beak against her head. "You're awake."

"Were you packing?" Tsuyu pulled away and stared at Tokoyami. She tilted her head. "Your smiling."

"I am happy," Tokoyami agreed. "And yes, I was packing. A lot happened."

Tsuyu looked down. "Did I fall asleep in my clothes?"

"No, I dressed you."

Tsuyu peeked down her shirt. "That explains why my bra is inside out."

" _So close,"_ Dark Shadow laughed.

"I at least got it on," Tokoyami said with a chuckle. "You don't need to make fun of me."

"I wasn't making fun of you," Tsuyu said.

"Oh, apologies. I was talking to Dark Shadow."

Tsuyu's eyes grew wide. "Talking to Dark Shadow?"

Tokoyami retold the events of the evening to Tsuyu. He explained how the house became cold, that a Nomu attacked, and that now he can speak with Dark Shadow. Tsuyu's expression changed as she listened. It started as concerned, then proud, and ended with puzzlement, and finally still concerned.

"Is the Nomu still out there?"

"It is. And the police are on their way. That's why I wanted to make sure you were dressed."

As Tokoyami explained the police arrived. The door creaked open. They could hear Hawks talking with the police. There was another familiar voice from outside, Aizawa. Footsteps lead to the bedroom door and were pushed open.

Aizawa stepped into the room. "Good, Asui is awake. Hawks said that it was freezing in the house, earlier."

"It was," Tokoyami nodded. "I was just filling her in on what happened."

"Is the nomu still out there?" Tsuyu asked.

"The police have immobilized it and have removed it. We will all need to talk about what happened. It is clear that this is not safe." Aizawa looked to the ground and saw the packed bag on the ground. "It appears that you have thought ahead as well."

"We are ready to leave," Tokoyami informed Aizawa.

"You packed everything?" Tsuyu asked.

"I did."

"It's good to see you in such good spirits, Tokoyami." Aizawa smirked at his student. "It seems this break was what you needed."

"I am just happy to hear Dark Shadow again."

Aizawa smiled. "That's good to hear. Now come on. We are leaving."

The students exited the room with their bags and exited the house. Aizawa ushered them into the U.A. limo, before going back into the house. Tokoyami and Tsuyu exchanged looks before they both stared back at the house. After five minutes, they saw Aizawa pulling Hawks out of the house and towards the car.

"I hate cars!" Hawks whined as he was shoved into the limo.

"Well you should have thought of that before you just shared with me what you did!" Aizawa pushed the number two hero down into the car seat across from Tsuyu. Hawks began to fuss with his wings. He and Aizawa squawked and mumbled at each other the entire ride.

Tsuyu simply watched and listed to the adults squabbling. They were not saying it, but somehow the nomu arriving to the house was Hawks' fault. The frog girl turned her head to look at Tokoyami, perhaps to get some sort of sense of what was going on with him. All she saw was a pair of closed eyes and a smile on his beak. His arms were crossed, and a few small purple flames liked at his arms.

Tokoyami was finally content for the first time in weeks. There was something normal. Dark Shadow was in his head, as he was usually. The second voice was calming and easy to focus on. After all, the two had much to catch up on.

 _"I missed you, Dark Shadow."_

 _"Fumikage, I missed you as well."_

 _"I was so afraid without you."_

 _"I know. I could feel you every time I wasn't you. Fumikage, I'm so sorry."_

 _"Why are you sorry, Dark Shadow?"_

 _"I should have protected you better. I didn't know how else to help you. I could have talked to you. But then, it was like you gave up. I was so worried."_

 _"I hold no quarrels with you. I do think I owe you an apology. I lost hope. I felt so much pain. First, I was afraid, but then… I just wanted it to be over. I was ready for all the pain to be over."_

 _"If I could have taken the pain away at any moment, I would have."_

 _"I know you would have, Dark Shadow."_

 _"I'm just so glad you found Tsuyu."_

 _"She really is one of the best."_

 _"Now that fate has brought her, you cannot lose her. I enjoy her too much. I know she emotionally assists you, but I can tell your physical connection has grown as well. I'd be interested to see what a battle with her could lead to."_

 _"Dark Shadow,"_ Tokoyami chuckled. _"Why do you have such interest in this?"_

" _I have not felt anything aside from emotions in so long."_

" _Does that mean you can project yourself?"_

Dark Shadow sighed. _"I don't think it will be that easy."_

Tokoyami paused _. He could tell what Dark Shadow was alluding to. "It's going to have to be just like the first time, isn't it?"_

Dark Shadow hummed _. "It will."_

" _I don't know if there is anything as dark or deep as the well."_

" _Hopefully the school will have a dark enough space."_

" _This is very reminiscent of the foster home. I feel like a child again."_

" _You're not a child though. We are both stronger now too."_

" _We are stronger. That means it will hurt."_

" _I'm sorry I will hurt you again."_

" _Dark Shadow, it is not your fault."_

" _But I will hurt you again. Especially if you don't have an anchor."_

Tokoyami paused. _"We could ask Shoji. That is, if he isn't still upset."_

 _Dark Shadow huffed. "I am still upset with him. He can't tell us apart, you know?"_

" _I did not know that. But shoji is still young."_

" _That is no excuse."_

" _What happened? I know you fought with him. Shoji looked so hurt. Especially after he spent so much time setting up our room. He didn't need to do that."_

" _Don't feel guilty for him. He refused to call me Dark Shadow. He doesn't seem to be so understanding."_

" _I just don't think he understood,"_ Tokoyami argued.

" _He's also jealous of Tsuyu. I'm sure of that."_

" _So that means we cannot ask for his assistance? I'd rather have him there than Tsuyu. She is more likely to get hurt."_

" _I would like the opportunity to hit Shoji one more time."_

Before Tokoyami could scold Dark Shadow, he was interrupted by a tug at his arm. He opened his eye to see Tsuyu pulling at him. "We need to get out of the car."

"Right," Tokoyami nodded. He latched onto Tsuyu's hand as he followed her out the car door.

Aizawa and Hawks stood on the curb. "We will talk when we get to my office."

The group followed Aizawa through the campus. It was still early in the morning. The sun was just peaking over the edge of the horizon. The light violet tint began to illuminate the campus. Students would soon be awake. 

Once they reached Aizawa's office, the group found seats as Aizawa locked the door from the inside. As the teacher turned around, his eyes were glowing and hair flowing straight up. He launched his scarf at Hawks and tethered the pro hero.

"Why are they having a kid like you get so close to the League?" Aizawa tightened his scarf as Hawks tried to answer. "Your stupidity and inexperienced nearly cost the lives of two of my students!" Though Aizawa's voice was cool, his tone was intense.

"Ribbit! Sensei, what are you doing?" Tsuyu asked.

"Hawks here has been working as a double agent with the League. He has been trying to get the police intel. Instead, he got himself involved with us and left a trail of mistrust for the villains to follow."

Tokoyami's eyes grew wide. "Was that the main reason you had me intern with you? So, I could give you more information on the League?"

Aizawa released his grip on Hawks. Hawks gasped for air but remained seated. "I am just doing my job as a hero. I am trying to make sure we can have a future where we all don't need to work as hard. If that means throwing caution to the wind, then I will."

"When it is just your life, that is fine. But when you get my students involved," Aizawa eyed Tokoyami, "that's different. They sent a nomu for them and you!"

"You think I don't realize how fucked up this is?" Hawks stood up and walked towards Aizawa. "My cover is now blown. Any possible other intel is out. Not only that, but if they decide to leak anything I'm screwed! I need to go into hiding now! Hell, I'm leaving the country! No one is going to understand why their number two hero just abandoned them. It will be probably years before this becomes public knowledge. And then what?"

Aizawa sighed. "Look, Hawks, as someone whose been in this profession for a while, the public will forgive you. Right now, you need to take care of yourself. Get out of here. I have a car ready for you to take you to the airport." He handed Hawks a sealed envelope. "You give this to the front desk at the Japanese International flights counter and they will take care of you."

Hawks looked down. "Are you sure?"

"I always have a plan for safety. Perhaps after this, you will as well." Aizawa pointed to the door. "The car is waiting."

"I don't need a car. I can just fly," Hawks argued.

Aizawa shook his head. "Don't be stupid. They would expect that. Get in the car and leave. U.A. can protect these two, but you need to take cover.

Hawks nodded. "You're right. Take care Tokoyami, Dark Shadow, Tsuyu." He saluted before headed through the door.

Aizawa sighed before asking a seat. He looked at the two teenagers sitting across from him. "Alright, let's debrief. Then we can figure out our next steps."


End file.
